A Family Dauntless
by BunnyLeigh2014
Summary: Tris is now an instructor with the ever present Four, who is having thoughts of his own. Will he finally pop the question? How will they stand on children? How will the new initiates fare? Read and find out!
1. The Ceremony

_**~Author's Note~**_

_**Okay Guys! Its been a VERY long time. A lot of things have gotten in the way and it has been INSANE on the real world side of my life. Nevertheless, I'm BACK! I have some fresh new ideas that I think you guys will love. I plan to continue on the story "Chris Halliwell: Love knows no bounds" as well as "Fifty Shades of Family" but…sadly my Inuyasha story has come to a bitter end. **_

_**With the death of one story comes the birth of another. I've gotten a lot of requests from people wanting me to step into some Divergent Fan fiction. I read the book and let me tell you…I loved it! **_

_**Well. I've put it off long enough, So without further ado, come with me as we enter the world of…..**_

**DIVERGENT**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I wake up in Tobias's arms, his finger traces the tattoo on my chest, the newest one that is close to my heart, a raven, symbolizing him. I roll my head over and smile at him, he takes my face in his hands, kissing me softly.

"I love you Tris."

"I love you too Tobias."

He gently takes his arm out from under me and props himself up on his elbow, leaning over to the bedside table to grab our cigarettes, there's only one left so he hands it to me so I can light it. While I light the cigarette he tosses the empty pack into the trashcan and turns back to me. I hold my hand out, offering him a hit. He takes is and smiles at me.

"Remember what day it is Tris?"

"How could I forget?" It was just last year that I was an initiate, and now I am going to the hub with Tobias today so we can bring in a whole new crop. I only wish that we could somehow tell them that only ten will be chosen. But I guess that's part of the choice, Leaping into the unknown.

Tobias hands the cigarette to me so I can flick the ashes into the ashtray on my side of the bed. I have no idea how or why we picked up this habit, but for some reason it just stuck.

I offer it to Tobias but he just shakes his head. He already smoked his half while I was so deep in thought. I finish it in two more puffs and put it out in the ashtray. I lean my head against his chest. He knows how I feel. I am dreading the choosing ceremony, but we must go. Ever since Eric's suicide Tobias had no choice but to become a leader, now he has all the responsibilities Eric had (which weren't very many in the first place) and wants me by his side through it all. Meaning I have to go to the training center, lead the initiates back, and help him train the transfers. This should be interesting.

I groan as I look at the clock and roll out of bed. I go into the bathroom and turn on the sink, washing my face in warm water before flipping the switch on the coffee pot to start our morning routine. I step back in the bathroom and start to do my makeup. Natural foundation, charcoal colored eyeliner and grey eyeshadow to make my eyes look smokey. Topping off with some mascara. I plug my straightener in and set it on the back of the sink where Tobias won't burn himself. I plug in his razor and sit it on the opposite side without turning it on. I walk out of the bathroom and jostle him.

"C'mon babe. Your turn. Coffee in 20 okay?"

Tobias mutters something unintelligible and rolls out of bed dragging himself into the bathroom to wash his face and shave.

I rummage through the dresser for my clothes. I decide on a pair of black skinny jeans and a black tank top. I walk to the closet to get my shoes out of the bottom when I'm dressed. Black knee-high steel toed boots with shiny silver on the tips and in the little rivets where they are supposed to be laced. I'm lacing them up when tobias walks out of the bathroom and whistles. I grin and just giggle at him. He's always in a good mood when we leave the compound. I think its because he loves the train.

I pour our coffee as he gets dressed, fixing it just the way he likes it before sauntering into the bathroom to straighten my hair while I sip on my coffee methodically. I walk out of the bathroom 15 minutes later with my hair glass straight and my coffee drained. Tobias looks at me.

"Ready to go baby?"

"Yeah, lets go grab breakfast _Four_"

Tobias chuckles and puts his arm around me as we walk out. On the way to the dining hall we stop off in the pit so Tobias can get us each another pack of cigarettes. He stuffs them in his pocket and we continue walking across the pit. We get to the dining hall and it is very ominous. There are kids sitting with their families, sharing what could be their last meal together.

We eat in silence and watch everyone around us. When Tobias's watch beeps he stands and pulls a piece of paper from his pocket, addressing the crowd.

"Listen up please. I need the following kids to come with me.

Ash, Axel, Cassius, Conrad, Daxton, Emmett, Maynard, Mordred, Reggie, Tyr, and Zane.

Abira, Amory, Keena, Kelsi Maia, Orva, Valarie, Valora, Veera and, Zailia."

They solemnly kiss their parents goodbye and head for the door to the pit. Its dauntless tradition that the parents stay behind on the day of the choosing ceremony.

When we get to the exit where we wait for the train Tobias turns around to address the kids.

"Okay guys, you know the drill, all of you have seen a choosing ceremony before. all of you probably have your minds made up about which faction you will choose. Don't be nervous, and PLEASE act like you have a bit of sense."

All of the kids nod, but you can tell they are nervous. I remember that feeling. Even though all you have to do is choose, it's nerve-racking.

We feel the familiar rumble of the tracks as the train approaches. Tobias looks back at the kids,

"Lets get going."

We take off running all of us jumping into the same car, I jump in first and help hoist the kids up into the train, Tobias jumps in last after everyone is safely in. He comes to me and sits up against the wall with me holding my hand. We look at the 21 kids sitting in little huddles in front of us, hoping to god only 10 of them choose Dauntless.

* * *

When we get to the Hub it is bustling, people are filing in, but still no sign of Amity, so we're a little early, figures we would be. The train is very predictable. Tobias sends the kids inside and he goes to sit on a bench, holding his arms out for me to sit on his lap. We sit like this until its time to go inside. This time it is Dauntless's turn to conduct the ceremony and Tobias takes his place at the podium. I sit on the edge of the first row of chairs. He delivers the speech and starts to read names in reverse alphabetical order. I am shocked when the first name called (Alice Vernon a girl from Amity) charges to the bowls, slices her hand open and holds it straight over the burning coals without any thought. The poor girl has no idea what she's in for. The whole room goes into disarray at this act, nobody from Amity has chosen Dauntless for at least a decade.

After Tobias gets the crowd calmed he continues reading the names. Most of he Dauntless children stay, eight of them go. I don't blame them, they probably know something about the initiation. When Tobias is finished he comes to take his seat beside me as closing remarks are made by the leader of Candor. The second he is finished Tobias stands and we make our way out the doors. Going for the stairs and running wide open just like last year, it is extremely refreshing.

Once we are all in the train Tobias jumps in and crosses to me. It is a half-hour ride back to Dauntless so we tell everyone to relax for a bit. I look around at our initiates. We have a fairly good mix. 13 Dauntless Born, 2 Abnegation, 3 Amity, 1 Candor, and 4 Eurdite. This year should be very interesting.

* * *

**~Authors Note~**

_**Okay how did you guys like that? I feel like it went pretty well. Please review review review! Chapter two is coming tomorrow! **_

_**-Leigh XOXO**_


	2. Settling In

_**~Author's Note~**_

_**Back again for another go around! Here's the deal, the first 3 people to review will be featured in my next author's note. **_

_**Now on with the story!**_

_**I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT!**_

**Chapter 2**

Once we're all off the train we stand on the ledge looking at our initiates. Tobias stands beside me and uses his 'Four Voice'

"Okay, your first test is to jump off the ledge into the unknown."

"Four and I will go first, Max will help you guys out" I say as I hold out my hand to the side where Max come out from behind a vent.

Tobias and I jump down the hole into the net. We barely get out before Conrad comes barreling downward into the net wooping and fist pumping. Everyone laughs as he rolls out of the net and Tobias turns and shouts "First jumper! Conrad!"

All of the kids jump with varying amounts of terror, joy, and nervousness, until the last one comes flying down followed by Max. This was the official order:

1 Conrad- Male- Dauntless

Maynard- Male- Dauntless

Mordred- Male- Dauntless

Alice- Female- Amity

5 Satori- Female- Eurdite

Zakon- Male - Amity

Ash- Male- Dauntless

Valora- Female- Dauntless

Maia - Female- Dauntless

10 Valarie - Female- Dauntless

Zailia - Female- Dauntless

12 Reggie - Male- Dauntless

13 Kelsi - Female- Dauntless

14 Leelna- Female- Abnegation

15 Soma- Male- Amity

16 Zane - Male- Dauntless

17 Galahad- Male- Abnegation

18 Tyr- Male- Dauntless

19 Adilah- Female- Candor

20 Cato- Male- Eurdite

21 Orva- Female- Dauntless

22 Connor- Male- Eurdite

23 Aradel- Male- Eurdite

Max give his yearly speech and Tobias and I lead the transfers off for a tour of the compound, When we get done we end up in the dining hall for the dinner that always follows. Everyone applauds the initiates as they walk in, Tobias and I lead them to our spot in the cafeteria, we see Cristina and Uriah occupying one table with they're initiates and we know we won't be eating in our usual groups tonight. Zeke still sits beside us in the small spot thats left after all the transfers cram around the single table. I am seated between Tobias and The girl from Candor, listening to friendships slowly start to form. Zeke sits on the other side of Tobias, mainly because he knows how Tobias feels about being to close to females that aren't me.

* * *

After dinner we lead the transfers to a dormitory that is right above our apartment. This is the new rule because of all the things that happened last year between initiates during the initiation process. We finally get them settles in and we ride the elevator down to our apartment, Tobias unlocks the door and the second we are inside I am swept off my feet by him, I'm giggling like a school girl as he takes me into the bathroom and seats me on the sink, turning his attention to running a bath. I laugh and he hands me a wet rag so I can wipe my face off.

When my face is all clean the bathtub is halfway full and Tobias is unlacing my boots, sliding my feet out of them. I stand and take his shirt off, tossing it out the door to the bed. He pulls my shirt over my head and takes my bra off, his gaze never leaving mine. We simultaneously undo each others pants and in one swift motion we are moth naked, stepping into the bathtub. The tub is so deep that the water comes up to my neck, I slide down sitting at one side with Tobias at the other side facing me. He takes my feet in his hands and starts to massage me. I lean my head back against the bath pillow and let a sigh escape. My feet were aching.

When he's done massaging my feet I turn so my back is against him, for some reason he likes to wash my hair, I don't exactly understand why but I don't question it. I know how much he loves intimacy, I try not to deny him of it. But I know we will definitely not be having sex tonight, the both of us are simply too tired. When he's finished with my hair I return the favor to him. When I'm done I lay back against him. I don't know how long we lay here, but it feels so good, so natural, its a while before either of us speak. But when one of us does its Tobias.

"Hey Tris?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"You, me, us." I say with a sigh.

"What about us?"

"Us, together, in bed, loving each other."

Tobias leans down and nips at my neck "I figured you'd be to tired"

"For that maybe, but it doesn't mean we can't have a little fun…" I say with a yawn

Tobias sighs and stands up, lifting me to my feet and drying me off first and then himself. I slip into the bedroom and slide his shirt on. Tobias comes out of the bathroom with a hair dryer and a brush. I have no idea why he never lets me go to bed with a wet head. We sit in silence while he dries my hair, when its over he lays the brush and hair dryer down on the floor and pulls me close to him.

"I love you, Tris"

"I love you too, Tobias"

"Sleep now, I'll fight off the nightmares."

And with those words I fall to sleep, wondering just how much he actually sleeps.

* * *

_**~Authors Note~ **_

_**Okay, I know the first two chapters have dragged, but it's going to pick up, if theres one thing I've learned its that in order to have a good story you MUST have a solid foundation. ANYWAYS, In Chapter 3, it will pick up ALOT!**_

_**Alright, You guys know the drill! Be one of the first three to review and you will be featured tomorrow!**_

_**~Leigh XOXO  
**_


	3. Training Day 1

_**~Author's Note~**_

_**Not much to say except that I so far only have one review…c'mon guys, any reviews are welcome. Okay! now on with the story!**_

_**I do not own DIVERGENT.**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I roll over looking at Tobias, I am always the first to wake. I smile and get up, going into the bathroom to wash my face before starting our coffee. Once my usual makeup is done and my straightener is plugged in alongside his razor I go into the bed room and jostle him awake.

"Tobias, sweetheart. Time to get up. Want me to get your clothes out?"

He nods and lazily rolls out of bed, staggering to the bathroom in a crumpled ball. I turn to the closet and get out instructor's uniforms out. The female uniform is simple black skinny jeans, tank top, sneakers and an optional windbreaker. The male uniform is a black t-shirt, black jeans, black sneakers and an optional windbreaker. I scowl, I really don't enjoy matching everybody, but at least it's just Christina.

I pull my clothes on and fix Tobias's coffee just how he likes it. I fix myself a cup and I am walking into the bathroom just as he is walking out. I start to straighten my hair as I sip my coffee. It's a good thing we have this morning routine worked out. When I first moved in it was a mess. I would have to do my hair and makeup looking into a small mirror, kneeling beside the table, but now its like clockwork.

We walk hand in hand down to breakfast and sit at our usual table, all the Transfers crowding around us. Tobias sighs and leans down to me, "You think they're just sucking up?"

"Probably, the girls are really….friendly with they're glances though…"

"If it bothers you we can re-think how we are going to divide the work.."

"No it's not that. You're the best at training. We go with the original plan."

"Okay…" Tobias looks back to his muffin and continues eating. When we are finished we stand and start to walk toward the training room. The kids are finishing up so we go in and lock the door. Tobias begins loading the guns and I start to boot the computers up. I walk over to him and slide the pack of cigarettes out of his pocket. I light one for him and place it in between his lips. I light mine and hold it at the corner of my mouth while I finish loading the guns for him.

Tobias puts the case holding the guns under a table and pulls the curtain down over the targets. I unlock the door and go to sit in Tobias's lap in the desk chair. We finish up our cigarettes as the last Initiate steps in and closes the door. Tobias stands strong and looming as I pull the curtains off the targets. He looks at the Initiates and addresses them.

"The first thing you will learn today is how to shoot a gun, the second thing is how to win a fight. Thankfully you all know how to get off and o a moving train so I don't have to teach that." Tobias looks to me expectantly and starts to hand out guns, it's my turn to talk.

"The schedule for the next week and a half is as follows:

Day 1- Shooting and Basic Combat

Day 2- Knife Throwing and Basic Combat

Day 3- Hand to Hand Combat

Day 4- Hand to Hand Combat

Day 5- Partner Training

Day 6- Combat Matches

Day 7- Combat Matches

Day 8- Knife Throwing and Shooting Tests

You will train from 6am to 6pm with two 10 minute breaks and a 30 minute lunch for the first four days. On days five, six, seven, and eight you will be in training from 8am to 4pm. We _strongly_ encourage taking the extra time at the end of the day you have to work on your personal weaknesses. Four will be your main instructor, I will be observing your progress, and entering it into the computers. Feel free to come to us with _any _questions, confusions, or concerns that you have. It does not have to be directly connected to training. We are very open-door here at Dauntless."

I turn back to Tobias,

"Do you have anything to add, Four?"

He steps forward,

"I just want all of you to know that we will only be taking the top 15 Initiates. In earlier years the number would be 10, but considering this years class is much larger we made an exception. You will be ranked with your fellow Transfers and then those rankings and statistics will be averaged in with the Dauntless Born. 3 people will be eliminated in the 1st phase, 3 in the 2nd phase, and 2 in the last phase. Any questions?"

Tobias pauses for a couple of minutes and then continues.

"Okay, let's get started. Everyone grab a gun and watch me."

* * *

By the end of the day all the kids are worn out and so are we. It's all we can do to make it back to the apartment, but when the door clicks the air suddenly changes to something…electrifying. Tobias picks me up and tackles me on the bed, kissing me roughly. I shift my way on top of him and start to tug on his hair. He tilts his head back and holds me closer. Moving to my neck. I tilt my body until I am leaning into his kisses. His hands slide all over me and he begins to hike my shirt up, cupping my breasts and skimming his thumbs along my nipples. I take in a sharp breath and sigh, sliding his shirt off and bracing myself on his bare chest. He pulls his hands out of my shirt and slides it carefully over my head, kissing my stomach. I unclasp my bra and toss it into the pile of clothes on the floor. Tobias hisses through his teeth and rolls over, pinning me under him, pleading with his eyes.

"I need you Tris…"

And with that he rips our pants and under ware off. Sliding into me and filling me up.

* * *

_**Okay guys, I know that wasn't the...longest sex scene ever, BUT it will get better. I'm just testing the waters with this one. I don't want to portray her as...a sex addict, but I also don't want to portray her as a sacred little school girl. If you have any ideas whatsoever then feel free to drop me a line...**_

_**PS: I need to have two more reviews from two different people and THEN I will do the feature.  
**_

_**Okay that's it for now!**_

_**~Leigh XOXO**_


	4. Knives and Meetings

**Chapter 4**

Once we are in the training room with the kids I am suddenly optimistic. Tobias wears a satisfied smile as I teach the kids how to throw. The day passes by pretty quickly until Connor (a Eurdite boy) starts to smart off. He and Galahad end up throwing knives at _each other _so we have to call Zeke to help Tobias haul them to the infirmary. I calm everyone down and get them to return to practice. Max walks in and crosses the room to me,

"How are they doing Tris?"

"Well, they seem to be doing pretty well, its hard to tell from just two days and a choosing ceremony, but I think they're shaping up quite nicely."

"Good, good, and the progress reports?"

"Progress reports?"

"Yeah. Four didn't tell you?"

"He told me, but I didn't think they were due this early. I thought we just submitted them after each phase."

"You should still keep them for your records though."

"Sorry Max, we're just trying to get our bearings, Four said a lot of things about initiation have changed."

"Yes they have Tris. Mainly because of Eric's death, he had corrupted Dauntless, right under my nose nonetheless."

"I know…" I walk over to Soma and help him adjust his stance.

Max looks at the boy and pats him on the back telling him it will come eventually.

"You know, I think you and Four are doing a good job."

"Thanks Max."

"Speaking of Four, where is he?"

Cato laughs and turns to us,

"Well, Connor and the Stiff got into it so Four and Zeke had to take them to the infirmary."

I shoot a glare at Cato. Max calmly turns to him.

"I happen to remember a certain Initiate starting up with Galahad this morning at breakfast, and then turning to whisper with his buddy. Ring any bells, Cato?"

"Uh…"

"Alright then…BACK TO WORK!"

Max winks at me when Cato turns back around and stalks off, slamming the door.

* * *

When Tobias comes back his shirt is covered in Galahad's blood. Connor walked away with hardly a scratch. I send the kids to lunch early and stroll back to the apartment with Tobias to get him another shirt.

"Tris, change clothes."

"Why?"

"We're going to the Abnegation sector."

"What about the kids?"

"Zeke and Max are training them for the rest of the day."

"Why are we leaving?"

"We have to go have a discussion with the new faction leader."

_Dad…._

"Uhm…About what?"

"Taking Galahad back. He won't be able to stay in Dauntless, he's just too banged up to complete the rest of initiation, and we can't make an exception because it would discredit us just when we're earning respect back."

"Tobias…he really wanted this, he was already ranked in top 3…"

"I know. Maybe we can figure something out later, but for now let's get ready to leave. We need to be gone in the next 45 minutes."

I nod dutifully and start to get dressed, more on the conservative side because we are visiting my father after all…

* * *

I am dressed in a black v-neck that still shows off my tattoos on my collarbone, tight black pants and a pair of ankle boots with studs up the sides. Tobias is wearing one of his instructor uniforms. I go over my makeup one more time and brush my hair out. We grab our guns and slide them into the holsters on our belts and hold hands as we walk back to the training room.

Tobias walks in, all authority.

"Okay guys! Line up!"

The kids line up against the wall and he stands out in front of them.

"Max and Zeke will be working with you for the rest of the day, Tris and I have some business to attend to outside of the compound." Tobias turns sharply and grabs my hand walking out. We stalk straight to the train in silence and jump it. I glance at Tobias.

"Why are you so nervous?"

"No reason. Forget it."

"Oka-"

Tobias grabs my face in his hands and kisses me sharply right as we're approaching Abnegation. I smile and squeeze his hand. I know how much he hates this part of the city.

We stand hand in hand, jumping off the train and running until we slow our momentum down. Tobias smiles down at me, his hair is windblown and he has that all too familiar sparkle in his eyes that he gets when he does something wild for fun.

We walk through Abnegation, almost every face we recognize, and almost all of them faintly recognize us. Tobias points to his chin, reminding me to hold my head up.

We turn onto the sidewalk in front of my parents house and I take a deep breath. Tobias squeezes my hand and knocks. My mother opens the door, drying her hands on a dish towel. She smiles and opens the door all the way so we can come inside. The second the door closes she is pulling me into her arms, embracing me tighter than I thought she could.

"Oh Beatrice, I've missed you so much…"

"I've missed you too mom…"

She breaks away and looks at Tobias, shaking his hand and smiling.

"Um, ma'am, not to be rude, but where is Mr. Prior?"

"He's in the kitchen um…."

I burst in, cutting my mom off.

"Four."

My mom leads up into to kitchen and we sit across the table from my father. He looks us both over and has a flash of disappointment in his eyes when he sees my tattoos. I cast my eyes down until he speaks.

"So why exactly did you call this meeting? And why are you two here? Not that I don't appreciate seeing my daughter but I thought Max Randon was your faction leader."

Tobias squares his shoulders,

"Max prefers to stay in the compound, he's teaching our students now, he's not much on…dealing with the public."

"Oh, I see. And your reason for this meeting?"

"One of our initiates, an Abnegation transfer has been severely injured, usually we would not go to lengths this great but he has been an exemplary student and the injury was not his fault. He was attacked. He would never make it being factionless, so we were hoping you could find it in your hearts to accept him back."

"Who would this be?"

"His name is Galahad."

My mother gasps, they weren't even at the ceremony. My father stars blankly and considers this.

"Is he even mobile yet?"

"No sir, he's in the infirmary, they say he will probably be there for the next few days, we were hoping someone could collect him on visiting day. The only mode of transport we have are the trains and he won't be able to make it on. But the buses only come to our part of the city on visiting day…"

"I see."

"Were you planning on coming?"

"Possibly, I would actually like to see Dauntless, I didn't go last year."

"So it's a deal then?"

"I'll talk it over with the other leaders and get back to you tomorrow."

"Sounds good." Tobias stands, obviously pleased with himself.

My father reaches out to shake his hand,

"I'm not entirely sure what to call you."

"You can call me Four, yes, like the number. Don't ask."

Dad walks us to the door,

"I would ask you to stay for dinner, but it would probably be uneventful by Dauntless standards."

"Probably" I giggle. I hug my father for I don't know how long. I'm so happy. He finally accepts my choice. Tobias taps my shoulder.

"Um, Tris, we really should go, if we miss the train we'll have to leave the kids in the hands of Zeke. Max has to leave them in an hour."

My eyes widen.

"Zeke would probably take them zip lining across the skyline!"

We say our goodbyes to my parents and take off running out the door, barely catching the train. We fall inside the train car, Tobias under me, and we burst into uncontrollable laughter, once it has subsided Tobias sits me upright and looks me in the eyes.

"I have a surprise for you Tris…."

I raise my eyebrow and grin at him,

"What would that be?"

Tobias shifts and pulls something out of his pocket, it is small enough to be completely enclosed in one hand, he holds his hand up and I can see the glint in the dim lighting surrounding us.

"Marry me…?"

* * *

_**~Author's Note~**_

_**Alright guys, really sorry about the cliffhanger, but I felt like it was a nice stopping point. Just one more review until I start to feature! I PROMISE I will have the next chapter (along with an answer) by 2:00 CST tomorrow, happy reviewing! :)**_

_**~Leigh XOXO**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**~Author's Note~ **_

_**And the feature goes to...  
**_

_**the-fault-in-our-asscrown**_

_**thebigdog2895**_

_**ghostsmemory**_

_**Thank you guys SO much for being my first 3 reviewers! Now on with Chapter 5!  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

I start at Tobias for a few minutes as tears fill my eyes, then suddenly I am flinging my arms around his next saying "Yes" over and over between sobs.

"Tris, why are you crying?"

"Because I'm happy" I giggle and put my hands against his chest, tears still rolling down.

Tobias takes my face in his hands and kisses me, this kiss is different, exploring, new, the last time we kissed like this was at the bottom of the chasm, almost a year ago. I wrap my arms around him and press harder against him. When we pull away we are approaching the Pire, so I know we're close. I stand and reach down, pulling him up.

"I love you, Tobias."

"I love you too Tris."

And with that we leap into the darkness.

* * *

We end up on top of the building we came to with the initiates, I grin at him as we jump down into the net. We lay there for a couple of minutes and then decide we need to get back. We walk through the corridors to the training room and inside are Uriah and Zeke. Tobias eyes them suspiciously,

"Uriah, why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Cristina and the Dauntless Born?"

"Nah, She had them knock off early. Psh, women."

Tobias snorts and looks at his watch. We still have about an hour left. He takes the papers from Zeke and goes to put them in the computer, Zeke isn't a very tech-savvy person.

I walk over to Zeke as Uriah is goofing off and distracting the kids with his whole 'knife in the ear' bit. If they only knew his ears we gauged anyways….

"So what's happened?"

"Well, that Cato kid is pissing me off. I wish we could put him against the wall like Eric did to you last year."

"Yeah…Maybe we won't have to."

"Well he's from Eurdite right?"

"Yeah…Why?"

"So that means he thinks he's always right. You can pick a fight with him, and then get him to hit you, then Four will flip out and throw knifes at him, or kick his ass…"

"Sounds good. Okay, I'm going to talk to the kids and you tell Four what is going on."

Zeke nods and crosses the room to Tobias and I go stand in the center.

"Okay guys, listen up, turns out Galahad won't be back."

Cato scoffs,

"Figures, he's probably out picking up trash with the Stiffs."

"Actually no, because of your incompetence he is in the infirmary."

"Incompetence?"

"Yes Cato, you are incompetent, and I will personally make sure you join him in the slums of the factionless."

Cato's face turns red, wow, he's more quick to anger than I thought.

"Then why don't I prove myself by kicking your ass?"

"Do it."

I spread my arms and he lunges at me, it takes both Tobias and Zeke to pull him off. Max walks in during the struggle and pulls Cato up by his shirt, staring him down like an animal.

"Up against the wall, now. Were going to show you just how we treat people like you in Dauntless."

Cato stands against the wall, laughing his head off. Tobias calmly takes a marker and puts an 'x' on each of Cato's ears, and looks at the knife in his hand, smirking to himself.

Zeke leans down to me,

"You know, for a Eurdite he's not very bright."

I stifle a laugh as Tobias sends the first knife flying into his ear, right on the 'x', the second knife goes through his other ear in the same spot, pinning him to the wall.

Uriah huffs from my other side,

"Great, now he can do the trick too."

Everyone laughs as Tobias sends multiple knifes trough Cato's clothes, pinning him completely to the wall, unable to move. When Cato is stuck to the point of absolutely no movement, Max turns to the kids.

"Let this be a lesson to _all_ of you. Now, go to the dining hall for dinner, and don't even think about getting him down."

Tobias and I are the last ones in the room. He walks over to Cato, looking very intimidating, even to me. Tobias squares up and looks down at him through slitted eyes, opening his mouth barely to speak so low I can barely hear him.

"Touch my fiancé again, and the x will be between your eyes."

His words have so much venom and hate in them it sends a shiver through my body. He turns on his heel and takes my hand, leading me out and locking the door.

* * *

_**Wow! Tobias is scary**_**_! I know that was a short chapter but I really needed a filler before I go to rankings, visiting day, etc. I really hope you guys liked it! Fear not, for the next chapter will be up by 10:00CST TODAY! Until then, Peace! :)  
_**

**_~ Leigh XOXO  
_**


	6. Visiting Day

_**~Author's Note~**_

_**I am very very happy with the feedback I am getting, I felt like the story was dragging so I went ahead and skipped on to visiting day...Enjoy :)**_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

I groan as I throw yet _another_ shirt across the room, I've already found some black skinny jeans, and my black boots with the silver accents that I wore on Choosing Day, but I can't find a shirt! I hold yet another one up to my body, looking in the mirror and scoff in distaste, throwing it over my shoulder only to hit Tobias in the face with it. He looms down at me.

"Tris, honey, is there a reason that you have showered me in clothes for the last 20 minutes?"

I let out a heavy sigh and lean my head against his chest,

"I can't find anything to wear, all of my clothes are so…"

"Dauntless?"

"Yeah!"

"You usually don't care…"

"But today I do! My parents are coming today!" I pull away and look back to the mirror.

"Why don't you wear what you wore when we went to visit them?"

"Because we're meeting initiate parents, I want to show them what it's all about, make them see how…free we are."

Tobias sighs and puts his hands on my shoulders.

"Here, I have an idea."

Tobias reaches in the back of the closet and pulls out one of my only two dresses. I just bought it a couple of months ago, it hits about three inches above my knees, the outer layer is black and flows when I walk, the under layer is tight as skin and blood-red. The straps are thick and cover my bra straps when I slide it on and take my jeans off, I fasten the belt and all the red I can see is in the shape of a 'V' and goes down to the very top of the belt, enhancing my chest. I can finally breathe. This is perfect, not to conservative, but not too provocative either. I give him a chase kiss and asunder to the dresser, pulling out some fish net tights and putting my boots back on.

Tobias comes to me and sits down on the bed, pushing my hair behind my ear,

"There. Perfect. Do you need in the bathroom honey?"

"No, I'm done, its all yours."

Tobias kisses my forehead and goes into the bathroom. I go to the mirror on the inside of the closet door, and get my lipstick out of my makeup bag, finishing up my makeup. I'm wearing thicker eyeliner than usual, with dark grey eyeshadow, minimal blush, and lipstick that matches the red on my dress. For once in my life, I feel pretty.

* * *

Tobias and I walk hand in hand into the dining hall and cross the room to the raised table where Max and some of the other leaders sit, Tobias is the only leader who doesn't sit there with them.

Max breaks away from his earlier conversation and addresses us,

"Do you have the rankings? The visitors will be here soon."

"Yeah, were ready."

Max stands and quiets everyone down.

"Listen up! Tris and Four have an announcement to make!"

Tobias clears his throat and addresses the crowd.

"Tris is going to read off the list of initiate rankings. If your name is not called in the top 20, you muse pack what little you have, and leave the compound."

I nod and step forward, looking at the sheet of paper with handwritten names on it,

"Step forward if you hear your name,

_Kelsi_

_Reggie_

_Soma_

_Adilah_

_Maynard_

_Mordred_

_Galahad_

_Tyr_

_Leelna_

_Ash_

_Maia_

_Alice_

_Valarie_

_Zakon_

_Conrad_

_Satori_

_Zailia_

_Aradel_

_Zane_

_Cato_

_Orva_

_Valora_

_Connor_

Okay, Orva, Valora, and Connor, I'm sorry, but you guys have to go now."

Cato steps up to us, his ears still scabbed over,

"I think someone should get to stay, since Galahad is leaving."

Max eyes him,

"Actually, that's not how it goes. He is still in the top 10, if he is able to continue by the end of initiation he will be welcome, you on the other hand…"

"I just don't think its fair."

"Life isn't about fairness." Max looks at me, "Tris, how close were Cato and Orva ranked together?"

"It was really close. Why?"

"Well, I think that since Cato is so very worried about his friend being faction less he should join him. Letting Orva stay. Maybe we should vote."

All of the leaders murmur and nod, agreeing to a vote. Max smiles, pleased with himself.

"All in favor of the switch?"

Every single hand shoots up.

"Looks like we have a decision. Cato, get out."

I hear a chuckle rise from the crowd and begin to laugh myself, the prick deserved it.

* * *

After breakfast parents start to file into the compound, scaling down the ladder that we only put up once a year. I see my father shakily climb down the ladder, its obvious he isn't too enthusiastic, then I see my mother catch him not looking and just bluntly drop down from about 10 feet, Tobias and I laugh at her boldness, I'm still not used to the idea of her coming from Dauntless. When my father makes it down he shakes both our hands and we lead them into the pit. My father looks around in see and my mother drinks it in, I can tell she misses it. We get down to the floor and a lot of the Transfers are there, searching for their parents. Once everyone is found we take them on a tour of the compound, starting at the training room. When we get to the dormitory one parent speaks up.

"You leave them down here alone? I've heard about what happened last year to that poor boy. How do you prevent things like that?"

Tobias has done most of the talking and speaks up,

"We have the apartment right below them, we hear almost everything that goes on, so if a fight breaks out, we will be able to break it up pretty fast."

"Where is your hospital? How advanced is your technology?"

"Our infirmary is right down the hall from the pit, so it isn't very close, we have a pretty good hold on medicine." I can tell the parent is from Eurdite.

* * *

Once the tour is over we lead my parents to our apartment, I am really happy that we managed to stuff all the clothes littering the floor into the closet. My mom looks around, noticing how small the place is.

"I know it isn't very big, but its plenty for us, and Tobias doesn't want to be in one of the upper apartments."

"I see, so you two live together?"

"Yes, we do."

My father's eyebrows scrunch together.

"Dauntless allows that?"

"Yes dad, they do. Actually, Four and I have something to tell you…we um…we're getting married."

My mom suppresses a satisfied smile and instead kisses me on the cheek congratulating us. My father on the other hand, its hard to gauge his emotion.

"My daughter…is marrying…a man named after a number?"

"Yes."

I feel Tobias stiffen at my side, he knows he's going to have to tell my dad the truth.

"How do you even get a name like that?"

"Actually, its my Dauntless name, my real name is Tobias."

"Eaton?"

"Don't associate that name with me. I am _nothing_ like my father. No part of him." Tobias turns and goes to the bedroom, slamming the door.

My dad huffs and looks at me,

"Whats wrong with him?"

"Its personal, he will be okay soon, he just needs to cool down."

"Does he do that often?"

"No, he only gets angry at certain things, his father is a very touchy subject."

"Oh…Show me where I can find Galahad? We need to leave soon."

"Okay…"

Once Everyone is gone I go home o check on Tobias, he is sitting on the couch, holding a bottle. I cross the room and sit in his lap,

"Baby, it's okay, my dad said he's really sorry, he didn't know..."

"I know," He wraps an arm around me kissing my hair. "get ready to go…its paintball night."

* * *

_**How was that? I know, no Tris and Four action...but its coming soon! Hang tight for the next chapter!  
**_

_**Peace :)**_

_**~Leigh XOXO**_


	7. A Little Talk

_**~Author's Note~**_

_**I will apologize ahead of time...I didn't write the paintball scene, I just felt it wasn't really necessary to the story I'm trying to tell. HOWEVER, if someone would like for me to write it, I will work a little magic, but if you guys don't request paintball, it won't happen. Anyways, happy reading :) **_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

I wake up kinda dizzy and walk to the bathroom, barely making it before I heave into the toilet. I'm faintly aware of Tobias getting out of bed, his feet dragging the floor, then speeding up when I continue to gag, its been two weeks since visiting day, today will be the Phase 2 ranking announcement. Tears spring to my eyes as I gag again, my stomach is empty and all I'm doing is dry heaving. Tobias comes up behind me, holding my hair.

"Tris, what's wrong? Why are you sick?"

"I…Don't…Know" I say in between gags.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Since yesterday. It just got bad this morning."

"Do you need to go to the infirmary?"

"No…Lets just get ready, go to breakfast, and go about business. I'll go see the doctor after lunch okay?"

"Alright…."

* * *

When I'm finally dressed I still feel terrible. I'm wearing some of Tobias's shorts that he wears in bed and a tank top, my jeans wouldn't even button I'm so bloated. I hike the shorts up, rolling the top down so they come over my knees about two inches. I settle on a pony tail and I'm way too shaky for makeup, I slide my feet into my sneakers and lace them up. Tobias is waiting by the door. I know he's ready to go. I walk to the door and loop my fingers through his.

"C'mon…Let's go…"

When we get to the dining hall I feel a bit better, though still a little woozy, Cristina motions us over. I groan, knowing what comes next. I had promised we would go look for wedding dresses but I just don't feel up to it now. Tobias shakes his head and mouths 'later' at her as we approach Max. I hand Tobias the paper, not feeling like addressing a crowd. Max looks me over,

"You don't look too good Tris."

"Yeah yeah, it's probably just a bug…can we get on with this?"

"Sure." He calms the crowd and addresses them,

"Okay listen up! We have the Phase 2 rankings! You guys know the drill."

Tobias clears his throat.

"Okay I'll make this short and sweet,

Soma

Kelsi

Reggie

Tyr

Maynard

Maia

Zane

Zailia

Mordred

Satori

Leelna

Adilah

Zakon

Valarie

Ash

Conrad

Alice

Aradel

Orva

Okay, I'm sorry, but Alice, Aradel, and Orva, pack your things, you can stay for dinner but must leave directly after."

I sigh, I actually liked Alice and Orva, but they just didn't make the cut…

After we leave the dining hall I have to lean on Tobias for support. He takes me to the infirmary and instructs them not to let me leave until I've seen a doctor, then leaves to show the kids how the simulation works.

* * *

I sit on a table behind a closed door for over 45 minutes until a doctor comes in. She instructs me to lay back and starts feeling around my stomach. She walks out and before the door shuts she's back, holding a cup for me to pee in. After an hour of waiting she comes back in and I look up from the small television they have rolled in the room for me.

"Well?" I ask "What's wrong with me?"

"Um…Tris…."

"Yeah?" I recognize this girl, I've given her three tattoos but I can't place her name.

"You're pregnant…."

"Oh God…" I almost faint, I feel like I'm drowning and floating at the same time, we have only had sex once in the past two months. How is this even possible? It takes some people years and years of trying, we weren't even _thinking_ about it. Tobias, oh God….I don't know how he will react. I have to get out of here, I have to leave. I stand up, running out of the infirmary, running past the training room, our apartment, everything. I run all the way to the top of the pit and instead of going into the fear simulation room I climb up to the top of the pire, opening a window and stepping out, I sit on the roof and pull my knees to my chest. Tobias can never find me here. I don't want to be found. This is too much. I am terrified.

After a couple minutes of silence I hear footsteps. I look up and see Uriah standing over me. He scrunches down next to me.

"Whats wrong? I was walking to the bathroom when I saw you running."

"Nothing…well…it's something, but I can't tell you yet. I have to tell Four first…"

"Well go yank him out of the Fear Simulation room and tell him."

I put my face down and mumble into my knees.

"Cant, too big for that."

"Then tell him tonight." Uriah lifts my face up, "Hey, it will be fine. Did you do something?"

"Not necessarily no."

"Then what are you worried about?"

"Well honestly…..I'm afraid he might faint, or be angry, or leave…." I turn my head to the side, studying the gravel on the rooftop.

"Tris. He would _never_ leave you. I should know. He is my brother's best friend. Do you know how many nights he spent with Zeke and Shauna asking her questions about you?"

"No…"

"Well I do. I remember him looking at you from across the pit, or the dining hall, he looked like a wounded child. He had want written all over his face. Look at me."

I look at Uriah, tears in my eyes.

"We're friends right Tris?"

"Yeah…" I croak.

"You trust me right? We've been side by see since initiation right?"

"Yes…"

"Then listen to me."

"Okay…"

"I've known Four ever since he took his first walk through the tunnels of this place. He never smiled for real, not once. Never had that light in his eyes. Was never completely at ease until he met you. You wormed your way into his heart and he would _never for any reason_ leave you. He's even said he can't live without you. So don't use that as an excuse. Don't put off telling him something and try to use that excuse. Don't say he will be angry at you. He could never get angry at you for telling him the truth. _Ever_. He might be angry at the situation, but not you. And chances are, if you are so scared about this, he will be too. You two think alike, you feel alike, so whatever you feel, he will most likely feel. Understand?"

I nod my head.

"Good." He stands up and offers me a hand, pulling me to my feet.

"I'll tell you what, if I'm wrong, I will go down the zip-line head first."

That thought forces me to giggle.

"Deal."

* * *

**_That was just another building block guys! But trust me, it is going to be important, I'm trying to change-up her fears and I feel this is a perfect way to do it...With a baby! Yay!_**

**_I promise to update by 4:00PM CST tomorrow! Love you guys! Peace!_**

**_~Love,_**

**_Leigh XOXO_**


	8. Baby Bomb!

_**Chapter 8**_

I stand nervously outside the control room waiting for Tobias. he went in there directly after training to work and hasn't emerged for two hours. I decide to suck it up and I tentatively knock on the door.

"What?" He snaps from the inside.

"Its me…"

"Oh" His tone softens "Come in sweetheart."

I walk in and see him typing furiously,

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to find some way we can get Galahad back."

"You really care about him…"

"Yes, I do. I know that kid. I went to see him in the infirmary one night and he begged me not to send him back to his uncle. Tris he's just like I was, a scared kid looking to escape."

"I know baby…I know. Please come home. I need to talk to you about something."

"Talk to me now…"

"I can't. We need to go home first. I made dinner…."

"You _cooked?_"

"Yes…Why does that surprise you?"

"The fact that you can doesn't, but I'm still a little fuzzy on the why…"

"It's a secret…it's supposed to be special."

"Okay…help me shut down?"

"Sure."

I walk around the room with him closing down the computers, shutting the monitors off, and he flips the light switch when we walk out, locking the door behind him. We walk back to the apartment in silence, holding hands. When we step through the door he eyes me suspiciously.

"This is a nice layout….what's going on…"

"Can we eat first?"

"Yeah…" I am satisfied at my cooking. Baby back ribs, mashed potatoes, baby corn, and little rolls. While were eating I eye him, hoping he will catch on to the baby theme.

He doesn't. I decide I will just have to come out and tell him. I go into the kitchen to get out desert and place it on the small table I set up in the living room. I take a deep breath, it's now or never.

"Tobias…."

"Yes?…"

"I'm pregnant….."

"W…wh…wh..what?!" His eyes are wide with shock and his face goes pale.

"I'm pregnant Tobias…."

Tears start to feel my eyes and I bow my head, standing and going into the bedroom, shutting the door and sit on the bed against the back wall pulling my knees into my chest, I stay like this for a while until Tobias comes in, silently lifting me and setting me gingerly on his lap, his hand on my face, fingers sliding over my tears.

"Why are you crying, Tris? This is wonderful."

"You don't want a baby. We don't need a baby. We are barely engage-"

Tobias puts a finger over my lips.

"Tris, I am ecstatic. This is the most wonderful thing you've said to me since you said yes. Why would you think I don't want this baby? Of corse I want it, I want a child. I thought we would wait until we're married but it doesn't matter when, I am just happy that it's possible for us…is this why you've acted strange today?"

I nod my head into his chest.

"Well stop it. Be happy, be thrilled, be terrified, but don't cry and don't shut me out baby, please don't shut me out. I love you."

"But what about your fear simulation? The part about how your afraid of being a father?"

"I am afraid, I am downright terrified. But now I am just so happy that none of that matters."

"But we don't need a child? How will that work? Teaching, being pregnant, and you, you are the youngest leader in the city…what will they think?"

"It doesn't matter Tris, we will make it work. We will figure this out. I promise you that Tris. I swear on my life. We will work this out."

"What if its Divergent?…."

"When the time comes we will figure it out. I have access to every record in the city. We can warn our child, have them stay with us. Protect them. I promise."

I nod again and sniffle,

"I love you Tobias."

"I love you too Tris…"

* * *

I wake up with a pounding headache and walk into the living room to clean up the table from last night, but the living room is already spotless, so it the kitchen. I go into the bedroom and sniff Tobias's hand, dishwater. Figures. I go into the bathroom and take a quick shower which is cut short by another round of heaving until I'm empty, Tobias sits on the floor, holding my hair dutifully, rubbing my back in small circles. When I'm done he hands me a toothbrush so I can get the taste out of my mouth. I make an appreciative sound and get up when I'm finished brushing my teeth, spitting in the sink. I go in the bedroom deciding to get dressed. I wear a pair of skinny jeans that I can barely button but when I do it gets a bit better. I slide my tank top on and gather my hair in a pony tail. I lay facedown on the bed while Tobias finishes getting ready. He is in a chipper mood….

We walk into the dining hall and sit at our usual table. The initiates have spread their wings and now the only one who sits with us is Soma, leaving room for our friends to come back. Tobias gets up to get our food from the line and when he isn't looking Uriah leans down from my other side to whisper in my ear,

"Did you tell him yet?"

"Yeah, last night."

"How did he take it?"

"Pretty well, better than I did actually."

"Good." Uriah goes back to eating as Tobias sits down and sits the plate of muffins and toast in between us.

I am giddy when I see that the muffins are chocolate today, I end up eating mine and half of his, alone with three pieces of toast and no telling how much water I gulp down. I've been hungry for days, but now I finally know why and I won't feel awkward about eating so much. Uriah chuckles to himself as Cristina watches me with a concerned look. She leans across the table at me.

"Tris. Are you sick?" She feels my forehead.

"Nope. Just pregnant."

The entire table falls silent, Uriah drops his bread - he's really good at acting surprised -Cristina's eyes get as round as a plate and Zeke's face drains of color. Tobias and I continue eating normally and I nonchalantly look at Cristina.

"Still on for wedding dress day?"

"Uhm….yeah."

"Great." I smile and drain my water, Tobias starts to get up to get me more, but I stop him.

"I'm good."

"Okay….Uriah, we need to go now."

"Sure." Uriah stands and follows Tobias out of the dining hall and I'm left with Zeke and Cristina.

"Just WHEN were you planning on telling me, Tris?"

Cristina has repeated this same sentence a hundred times and it is always the same answer,

"I just found out yesterday morning, I had to tell Tobias first and he was busy until late."

"No, You told Uriah!"

"Because he followed me. I ran out of the infirmary and I was huddled up crying on top of the Pire. Uriah saw me run and followed me. Then when he saw me crying he came out to cheer me up."

"Well I guess you're forgiven…"

* * *

We spend the rest of the day pawing through dress after dress until I settle on one I absolutely _love_. Its white but has a bunch of black accents running up it, almost like it has been singed. It's a one shoulder with black beading all over the top and the bottom opens up to an upside down 'V' on the front and back, revealing a patch of black mesh underneath. It is absolutely beautiful. It costs us 20 points but its worth it. We carry the garment bag up to Cristina's apartment and hang it in the back of her closet. I don't want to risk Tobias taking a peek. Once I tear myself away from Cristina and Uriah I go home to Tobias, folding into his arms perfectly and kissing him chaste on the cheek.

He tightens his hold on me and I go up on my toes kissing him intensely, we make it to the bed and we're all kisses, and feeling, and hot, and just every wonderful emotion. Eventually he pulls away and looks me in the eyes.

"I really want to but…."

"I know. We have to see what the doctor says about sex first."

"Yeah..Lets get ready for bed."

"Okay."

I stand and pull my pants and shirt off, sliding his shirt over my head and pulling it down over myself. Tobias comes to me,

"So beautiful…"

"No…Just pretty."

"At least we've made some progress."

"Yeah." I reach into the drawer on the bedside table and pull out our cigarettes.

"Share with me?"

"Of corse baby…"

Once we finish I slip under the familiar blue quilt and curl up against Tobias's warm body, feeling complete. I fall asleep to him smoothing my hair, whispering sweet nothings in my ear.

* * *

_**Okay guys, I felt like that went pretty well. Dont forget to review! Until next time...Peace :)**_

_**~ Love,  
**_

_**Leigh XOXO**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Tobias POV**_

I wake up and glance at the clock, 4:10am. I look down at Tris, curled up in a ball, with her head on my chest. I shift and she rolls over on her back. I look at the 'V' at the top of my t-shirt she's wearing. I solemnly trace her birds, kissing each one. I love her so much. I wish she would realize that. But I'm scared. Scared to death. I don't want to be like my father I really don't. She brings the good out in me, she's always so….happy, and pure. I've thrown knives at her and even nicked her with one but she still loves me. I spent weeks sending her mixed signals, but she still loves me. I took her through my fear simulation, not even preparing her for it. But her love remains. I can't wrap my head around how she still loves me. It seems crazy, insane even. I just don't understand. But my love for her will remain.

My hand shifts to her stomach. It has been two weeks since we found out. she is already getting a little bump, the doctor says it's mainly from her body trying to catch up. She's never eaten like she's supposed to. I inwardly sigh. Today is the day. The day we ruin two more people's futures. It isn't right, but that's just how it is. I wish it was different. I would change it if I could. For us. For our child. Our family. But I can't, and the thought makes me sick.

I rise and walk over to the closet, another reason I don't deserve her. She always makes sure the apartment is spotless, my clothes are always laid out when I have to wear a uniform, and my razor is always plugged in, my toothbrush and deodorant waiting on the sink for me. I slowly dress and start the coffee maker. I make my way into the bathroom and brush my teeth and put on deodorant before I start shaving. I know the sound will wake her.

I've put it off as long as I can and quickly shave, shutting the door in attempt to let her sleep, but it is to no avail. I hear her quiet, delicate footsteps before she opens the door and crosses the bathroom to sit on the side of the bathtub. I finish up shaving and put the toilet lid down so I can sit and look at her.

"Tris, how do you feel this morning?"

"Well enough. A little nauseous. I thought I'd sit in here just in case."

I inwardly chuckle. For the past few days she has had trouble making it to the bathroom in the mornings, I've tried to clean up the vomit, but I've only been able to once. She always stops me. Insisting on doing it herself and not letting me help.

"Do you want me to grab your clothes out of the closet for you?"

"If you don't mind…"

"Okay." I get up and go to the closet, grabbing the hanger she has her clothes hanging from, picking up her shoes and grabbing a pair of socks and some clean under ware out of the drawer for her. I take them into the bathroom and hang them on the shower curtain.

"Tobias, you can go on to breakfast and make the announcement without me if you want."

"No, I am going to sit in this apartment until you are ready…"

Tris smiles to herself and takes her clothes, somehow dressing herself from a sitting position, and then it comes, she falls to the floor and violently lurches into the toilet. It hurts me so deeply to see her this way. All I can do is hold her hair back and rub small circles into her spine. It somehow always helps. After a few minutes she sits upright and I wipe her face with a washrag, then get another one to place on the back of her neck. I pull her toothbrush out of the drawer and put some toothpaste on it. I scoop her up in one arm and sit her on the edge of the sink, handing her the toothbrush. She brushes her teeth and spits in the sink. I sip on my cup of coffee and when she's done she leads me to the bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed and bending down to put her shoes on. I cross the room and sit cross-legged behind her.

"Pony rail or leaving it down?"

"Leaving it down."

I nod and begin to brush she sleep out of her hair. When I'm done she rises and looks down at me.

"Guess we'd better go…"

"Yeah…"

I stand and hold her hand, walking out the door.

* * *

_**Tris POV**_

Tobias opens the door for me and I walk up to the raised table at the front of the room. Everyone falls to order and I address the crowd.

"You guys know the drill by now, I call out the rankings, and then the last two names I call must be gone by the time we lock up tonight." I hold the paper out in front of me and read,

"Maynard

Soma

Zailia

Zane

Maia

Ash

Reggie

Kelsi

Valarie

Adilah

Satori

Mordred

Conrad

Leelna

Tyr

Zakon.

Tyr and Zakon. I'm sorry."

Everyone gets back to what they were doing and I cross the room to sit at our table. Cristina is gone to Candor for the day and Zeke is off with Shauna so it's just me and Uriah while Tobias gets our plate.

"So, Tris, hows the morning thing going?"

"We're getting control of it."

"Have you told your parents yet?"

"No…not yet. We're waiting until the wedding day to tell them."

"That's coming up isn't it? How long until then? A week?"

"Yeah."

"Man, time sure does fly by doesn't it?"

"It sure does…."

Tobias returns with my food and I take it gratefully.

* * *

_One Week Later_

I wake up to an empty bed, feeling for Tobias, but he's nowhere. Instead I feel a leg about the size of mine and open my eyes,

"Cristina! How did you get in?"

"Tobias let me in. Now get up! We have to get you ready."

"Ugh…" I roll over and get into a technically upright position, thankful I'm not sick on my wedding day. I lean back against the bedpost and take the washcloth from her hands, rubbing sleep from my eyes. Cristina sits in front of me and dries my face. She's going to do my makeup in bed, then I'll eat, then she will do my hair and put me in my dress.

Just as I am finishing up my big chocolate chip muffin after my makeup is don't my father come barreling into the apartment.

"Your pregnant?!"

"Tobias told you already?"

"Just got done telling me."

"Oh…well…um."

"Beatrice, I am not going to argue with you on your wedding day, so we can talk about it some other time."

"Okay…"

My father stalks out of the room without another word.

* * *

When Tobias and I get back to the apartment after the reception the air has changed, for the worse. I feel him tense beside me and I scan the room, he pulls his ever-present gun out of its holster and points it into the darkness.

"Come out now."

Nothing. Tobias turns the light on and I put some sleep pants and one of his shirts on. Something sill feels odd. I scan the room again, seeing nothing and walk towards the kitchen to turn the light on before we go to bed, when I step around the corner I am grabbed from the side. I manage to bang on the wall and Tobias comes running. He pulls the trigger on my mysterious attacker just as my head is slams into the wall and I black out.

* * *

_**I'm really sorry about the cliffhanger guys! Don't forget to review! :)**_

_**~Love,**_

_**Leigh XOXO**_


	10. Uh-Oh

**Chapter 10**

I wake up to the smell of antiseptic and beeping machines. My body aches and its allI can do to turn my head. I see Tobias, his head in his hands. I try my best to get up, but when that fails I open my mouth and croak, barely audible.

"Tobias…"

His head dart up and he reaches his arm out to touch my face,

"Tris…"

"What happened?"

"You were hit from behind. I fired into darkness, missing the intruder, then he started beating up on you. I tackled him and got a good shot at his arm. You were already out. I changed your clothes and ran you down here. Uriah met me when he was coming back from the control room and he went back to the apartment, taking the bastard to the lock up sector of the infirmary. I still haven't seen who he was."

"Is the baby okay?"

"Yes, the doctor said the baby is perfectly fine, but you need to stay off your feet for a few days…"

"I don't want to stay here."

"Why?"

"I don't want to stay in the hospital. Please don't make me Tobias…Please." I have tears in my eyes and my voice is so cracky I don't even recognize it.

He climbs in be with me and gingerly wraps an arm around me,

"You need to stay here…"

I drop my head into his shoulder.

"But I don't want to be without you…"

"I will stay right by your side until you are able to leave. I promise. I won't leave. Please rest."

I drift off, unable to hold my eyes open any longer.

* * *

I wake up and feel too warm, Tobias is curled around me, bearing dark circles around his eyes. I sit up and jostle him.

"Tris? What is it? Did your head start bleeding? Do we need to go back tosh infirmary?"

"No and no. I was just telling you that it's time to get up. We have to go to the OBGYN today…."

"Oh..Thats today?"

"Yes Tobias, thats today."

Tobias gets dressed and helps me step into my clothes, my belly is swollen like a blimp and I have a lot of trouble walking. Everyone in Dauntless sees this as something wonderful. They value new life. But if someone touches my stomach one more time without asking I can still throw a pretty good punch. I need a fucking cigarette, but Tobias hasn't let me have one for seven months. I am now eight months along and I'm about to choke someone. He leads me out the door and down to the dining hall to our table, sitting me down. I look at the plate of food distastefully. I really feel awful today, but I still eat, satisfying Tobias. As he gets up I fee a sharp pain and look down. My water has broken all over the floor.

* * *

_**Sorry for the short chapter but I have had a very busy fay. Tomorrow I will update with the longest chapter of this story so be ready!  
**_

_**~Love, **_

_**Leigh XOXO**_


	11. Baby Time!

**Chapter 11**

Tobias is already halfway across the room so I grab Uriah's arm. He turns to me and pinches me.

"Ow. What are you doing?"

"My water just broke…"

"Your what?"

"I'm having the baby Uriah."

"Well, duh. It would be just weird if Four pushed it out."

"No! Uriah I'm serious!"

"About what?"

"The. Baby. Is. Coming. Now." I push out through gritted teeth. Tobias stands behind me and pulls me up.

"Uriah, where's Cristina? We have to get to the infirmary."

"She' sick."

Tobias lifts me off my feet and takes off running to the infirmary. Uriah and Zeke are directly behind us, followed by a few younger kids thinking we are going to the train. I would laugh at them, if I wasn't gritting my teeth. Uriah and Zeke pass us, holding open every door so we can go straight through. When we get to the hall the infirmary is in Uriah holds the door and Zeke runs to the front desk, addressing the nurse.

"Tris…Baby….Now…"

The nurse leads us to a room and Tobias lays me on the bed as she starts checking my vitals, paging my doctor. Another contraction rips through me and I close my eyes, holding Tobias's hand until it's over. Tobias stomps into the hallway and gets Zeke to come into the room with me so he can go find my doctor himself.

* * *

My contractions are 20 minutes apart and I really hope I don't have one with Zeke standing over me. I see a small blonde girl over Uriah's shoulder. He's guarding the door, from who, I don't know. She is pushing on him but he won't budge. I see my brother come up to the door, trying to get in but Uriah won't let him, he holds his hands out and pushes them forward as another contraction rips through my body. I grip at air and finally give up taking Zeke's outstretched hand, I manage to talk through gritted teeth.

"Where. Is. FOUR?!"

"He's coming, try to breathe okay?"

I push back tears and lay my head back, attempting but failing to breathe as the nurse told me.

"Tris, is there anything I can do…I'm not much…good at this."

"You can get FOUR!"

"Something that I can actually get."

"Vodka and a hammer! I want some Vodka and a fucking hammer!"

My contraction is over but I'm still in pain.

Zeke leans over and grabs something off the table, holding it out to me. I look at him like he's an idiot.

"ICE CHIPS? I am having a baby and my husband is nowhere and you offer me ICE CHIPS?!"

"How bout I get Uriah? He knows how to deal with…hormones…"

"I'm. Not. HORMONAL! I am in LABOR you idiot! Now FIND. MY. HUSBAND!" I shout to the top of my lungs as Tobias runs in the room with the doctor. Zeke rushes out and closes the door, knowing she's about to hike my hospital gown up. She lifts my legs and makes me bend them so she can look.

"Okay, Tris, This baby is coming now, and it is not going to wait. You need to start pushing."

"I want an epidural."

"I'm sorry, but I didn't get here in time for that."

I lay my head back into Tobias's arm, letting my tears fall. Tobias runs his fingers along my cheek, trying to sooth me.

"C'mon Tris, I know you can do it."

I shake my head at him and he forces my eyes open.

"Tris."

"Okay….." I look at the doctor "I'm ready."

She nods and instructs me what to do. I hold Tobias's hand and try to breath as I'm pushing, but I just end up holding my breathe and huffing through my nose. She stops me and gives me about ten seconds to breath before I have to start pushing again. Tears spring back into my eyes as I make noises that I didn't even know were humanly possible. I focus on the sleek bob of blonde hair in the window, trying to press through. I squeeze his hand harder and harder as he rubs my forehead with a wet cloth. Suddenly I hear a pulling sensation and a small, gurgled cry. I look up at Tobias and he's staring at the doctor's arms, a silent tear running down his face. She cleans the baby after he cuts the cord and brings the baby to us. She is beautiful. My little baby girl. I plant a soft kiss on her forehead, my whole body coated in sweat, my hair and my gown sticking to my skin. I inch myself over and Tobias sits next to me, touching our little girl's cheek. He puts his arm around me, and when the doctor is finished doing whatever she is doing to me she puts my gown down, spreading a sheet over me.

I glance up at Tobias,

"What should we name her?"

"I don't know…"

"We should have discussed it before now but its been so…"

"Crazy, I know."

"How about Imara?…"

"Imara Eaton. I like it."

We hear pounding on the door and I roll my eyes.

"Let the posse in before they go crazy."

Tobias chuckles and wipes his eyes with the back of his hand, walking over to the door and opening it for Zeke and Uriah. Caleb and the mysterious blonde press in too. I know this girl, its Adilah, the girl from Candor. I look at her suspiciously. Why would she be here? We barely tolerated each other during initiation. Tobias is as confused as I am. Caleb crosses the room to me and reaches to touch Imara's cheek,

"What is my little niece's name?"

"Imara."

"I like it." Caleb looks uncomfortable. "I told my leader I was going for a walk….I should be getting back…"

"Okay" Tobias says "I'll walk you out."

Zeke softly punches me in the arm and I turn calmly to Uriah, handing him Imara, then I turn back to Zeke, punching him so hard there is an instant bruise. He pulls away from me,

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Not getting me my liquor." I smile, satisfied and lean back into the pillows.

* * *

After everyone is gone and a nurse has taken Imara out of the room to be examined I swing my legs over the side of the bed. Tobias shuts the door silently and looks back at me,

"What are you doing?"

"I want to take a shower."

"Okay." He picks me up and sits me in the tub, on the shower chair. Then he turns the water on, testing the temperature as he undoes my gown. When I am naked and the shower is on he steps in behind me, washing my hair with determination, then washing my whole body for me. When he's done he wraps me in a towel and lifts me up, walking back through the door and sits me down on the edge of the bed. I idly notice that the sheets have been changed. I watch Tobias as he digs through the bag for clothes. He hands me a pair of his boxers and black sleep pants, and a black camisole with a built-in bra. I carefully slide the clothes on and sit up straight while Tobias brushes my hair for me. I look back at him.

"Will you dry it too?"

"Of corse."

It takes about 20 minutes for him to dry my hair and when he's done he kisses my forehead telling me to get under the sheets. I wonder why we don't have a blanket until he pulls the blue patchwork quilt from the cabinet built into the wall, spreading it over me, then climbing in the bed beside me. These hospital beds are a lot different than the ones in the city. It's more like a real bed, except for the guard rails and the machines for a headboard. It comfortable fits the both of us. I sink down further into the pillows, exhausted. Tobias told me I was in labor for more than 10 hours and I had no idea. It felt like it went so fast but it didn't. I look at him through hooded eyes.

"Why was Adilah here?"

"Don't worry I'm taking care of it…You sleep. I'll be right here."

I nod my head and shift closer to him, pulling the covers tight around me, because the room is so cold.

"I love you Tobias."

"I love you Tris. More than you could ever imagine."

* * *

_**Okay guys how was that? I am really pleased with the reviews I've gotten. I am definitely going to work on an idea someone gave me. You know who you are. I plan on updating again before the end of the day so until then...**_

_**~Love,**_

_**Leigh XOXO**_


	12. Bringing Home Baby

**Chapter 12**

_**Tobias POV**_

I wake with a start, looking all around the room. I see Tris, she's sitting up, holding Imara against her. It takes me a moment to realize why she has her face pressed to her but then I realize she is feeding her. I squint my eyes and reach over to turn the lamp on. I see that Tris is halfway asleep and laugh to myself. The doctor let Imara start sleeping with us two days ago, and its wearing us out already. I don't think it would be so bad, except we are in the hospital's children's section, kids are brought in at all times of the night sick, or injured screaming to the tops of their lungs. I wish that people with kids wouldn't stay in the apartments above the pit. That's just asking for trouble. I nudge Tris's shoulder and her eyes jolt open,

"What's going on?!"

"Nothing, I just figured you should be awake if you're feeding her."

"Oh..thanks…I'm done anyways. Think you can burp her?"

"Yeah." I take Imara out of her arms and pat on her back while Tris cleans herself with a wet wipe and pulls her strap back onto her shoulder. I look at the clock, then back to Tris as she takes Imara, putting her in the bedside crib.

"You'll be released in two hours."

"Which means we have an hour before the flood of paperwork starts."

She gets up and goes to the bathroom making me laugh. Routine time. I watch her as she washes her face, brushes her teeth, applies makeup and plugs in her straightener along with my razor. She walks out with her makeup, toothbrush, and deodorant in hand, she puts them in the duffel bag and leans down to kiss me.

"Your turn."

I return the kiss and go into the bathroom, shutting the door quietly so I don't wake the baby while I'm shaving.

* * *

_**Tris POV**_

I pull out a pair of black sweat pants with designs on the butt in neon green and a black tank top that's lined in neon green. its nice to have color in this place sometimes. I slip on my socks and my already worn out sneakers. They have wears in them, right on the ball of my foot, where I always land when we hop trains. I walk back into the bathroom as Tobias walks out and quickly straighten my hair. I walk back out and lift Imara out of the crib, changing her and getting out the cute little outfit that Cristina got for her and sent with Uriah yesterday. She's still sick and doesn't want to risk Imara's health. I start to dress her and Tobias looks down at her,

"I can't believe we made her…"

"Me neither."

The nurse walks in and eyes me,

"Why are you not in bed?"

"I'm ready to leave. Where are the papers?"

The nurse hands me the papers and we both sign them, I pick up Imara and begin to walk out, Tobias right on my heels. We take our things back to the apartment and go straight to the dining hall, I'm starving. Max for some reason motions me over so I have to leave Tobias sitting at our table, I carry Imara with me, figuring he just wants to see her.

"What is it?"

"Pretend you're talking to me, but keep your eyes on Adilah…" He takes Imara out of my arms and starts bouncing her on his knee. "I just said something funny."

I laugh and spot Adilah putting her hand on Tobias's shoulder, he pushes it off, trying to ignore her. I pick Imara back up and start walking towards my table. When I get there Adilah steps back but doesn't leave. I calmly turn to Uriah.

"Could you watch her for us?"

"Yeah sure."

I've barely gotten her out of my arms when I turn around and face Adilah.

"You. Follow us to the training room."

I hold Tobias's hand and walk towards the training room, Adilah following us confidently. I lock the door from the inside and hand the key to Tobias, turning to her.

"Tell me what's going on."

"What do you mean Tris?"

"She means you have been all over me ever since the compound found out about the baby!"

"I just wanted you to know that you'll always have me if you get tired of her."

"I don't want you! I've told you that for months."

I cross the room and punch her square in the jaw.

"Touch him, look at him, or even breathe his air and I will kill you."

I grab Tobias and stomp out of the room.

* * *

Once we are back in the dining hall everyone seems back to normal, Adilah comes in holding her black jaw and I inwardly laugh. Tobias and I stroll back to the apartment and I lay across the bed, holding Imara as Tobias assembles her crib. He put in for a bigger apartment but it will be a couple of weeks before we can move. We're supposed to go look at it tomorrow. When he's done he takes her from me and lays her down in the crib,

"Want your first cigarette in 8 months?"

"Yes please." I practically rip his pocket open trying to get to them, we decide to go into the kitchen so we aren't doing it too close to the baby.

"You know Tris, you don't have to work anymore, you can stay home with her..."

"Why would I give up work though?"

"We don't exactly have...daycare centers here."

"So what do people usually do?"

"Usually both the parents work three days a week for their full shift, alternating. Or, work six days, but half the shift. Sometimes one parent even work until the child goes to preschool. We still have a couple of weeks to figure it out though, Max isn't too keen on letting women work right after giving birth. He has a no train policy too."

"How come?"

"My initiate year, there was a woman who had just given birth about a week before choosing day. On paintball night, a week and a half after she had her baby, she wanted to go...she was about 19. It was only her third year of being a member. Anyways, she got on the train fine, but her body got worn out so quickly and the instructors took a different building, to confuse us you know, see how much attention we paid. They told nobody, not even her, a member. She jumped into the night, would have made it too, but she was just so tired. We were pretty high up too. We were already on the building when it happened. We stared at her until we couldn't see her anymore...listening to her screams. Max was so angry because they let her go, because they didn't pick a safer place to get off, or warn her so she could go ahead when they were right on the ground. It was his sister. That's why he is so watchful of you right now, only a handful of couples have had children or even wanted to since then, they find it hard to have a child in the lifestyle we have. Max thinks that having these new rules will help people feel more peaceful when it comes to children. I know we're all about bravery, but nobody should have to be brave to that extent after giving birth, nobody should have to risk their life when they aren't fully recovered."

"So what does that mean?"

"Basically it means as far as strength and train hopping goes, after a month you will be allowed to hop the train, but you will be limited to only jumping on and off from ground level for a month until the strength in your legs is regained. You also have to retrain your muscles before you can go out to the city unescorted."

"That doesn't sound too bad. What's preschool?"

"You know how the Dauntless kids don't go to school until they are 8?"

"Yeah..Why is that?"

"Because of the train. It isn't safe, its stupid to expect a small child to hop a train. They aren't even allowed to go with their parents until they are five. Anyways, preschool consists of 1st through 4th year, they cover everything that the kids would learn in the city, but from the safety of the compound. There's two classes per year and they only go four days a week when they reach third year."

"Because?"

"Because on third year they should be seven, meaning they have to start learning basics, like a few punches, jumping the train, from ground level only until they are in their last year of the middle level school. It used to be Eric's job to teach them, but now its mine, so when this next group of kids comes in this next school year, I'll be training them every Wednesday."

"We really don't have many kids around here do we?"

"Nope. We have 275 kids that are 16 and under...well. 276 now."

I smile at him. Thankful for our little girl.

"So...am I helping you train the initiates this year?"

"Yes."

"Good" I grin. "Now let's go to bed."

* * *

So I'm considering skipping ahead to the next choosing day and kinda skimming through the initiation process, while paying more attention to the baby but still having their other responsibilities going on as well...Maybe pay some attention to Uriah and Cristina? Drop me a line and tell me what you think! Peace!

~Love,

Leigh XOXO


	13. Moving Day!

**Chapter 13**

We walk into the new apartment and I look around in awe. The living room alone is half the size of our current apartment. Tori takes us into the bathroom then the kitchen, hallway, _another bathroom _and ends the tour in the two bedrooms. I am completely shocked. This is awesome. I turn to Tobias.

"This is perfect, can we have it?"

"If Tori doesn't care."

"Oh it's perfectly fine, this is my old apartment. I'm having to upgrade because the kids are getting too old to share a room anymore. Giving it to you guys beats having to go through reassigning it."

"Thanks! When can we move in?"

"Just as soon as I get out…..Next week?"

"Great!"

* * *

It's finally moving day….even though we are only going down the hall. I am practically jumping up and down at breakfast, everyone is making fun of my but I don't care. Right after breakfast we start moving everything, Uriah and Zeke help Tobias put everything exactly like I want it and I mainly focus on little things like putting our clothes in new places, making the bed, hanging pictures, and placing our smaller things. We took a few breaks to eat and smoke but we are already done by dinner. We decide to get a couple pizzas from the pit and gather around the living room.

I am sitting in the nursery rocking Imara to sleep, when she's down I put her in the crib and go into the living room, taking one beer and a slice of pizza.

"Thank you guys so much for helping us."

"You're welcome. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Zeke jokes referring to Imara.

I look at Uriah,

"What exactly does Cristina have? I haven't even seen her face since two days before I had Imara."

"You guys want the truth?"

"Uh, yeah."

"She's gone. I don't know where or I would be trying to gather back. All I know is she said she had a stomach ache one morning so she couldn't come help me with next years initiates. I gave her some medicine and left breakfast for her then I left. I didn't take her lunch because she told me not to bother. When I came back to ask her to come to dinner with me all of her stuff was gone and there was a note laying on top of the muffins I brought her that just said 'sorry' one word. That's it. Sorry."

I scoot over closer to Uriah and wrap my arms around his shoulders, laying my head on him, this is an act of friendship, kindness, so Tobias doesn't care. "Uriah…..I am so so sorry."

"I know Tris. I know."

Zeke leans over too and hugs him, trying to cheer him up,

"Want a kiss? Your my little smooch-coochi-coochi-coochi-cuuu" He plants a big kiss on Uriah's cheek and we try to stay serious but everyone bursts out laughing.

After Zeke and Uriah have left Tobias carries me into the bedroom and helps me change into a pair of his boxers and one of his t-shirts. I'm still a bit sore so changing pants is always an effort. We lay in bed, holding each other for a few minutes, then - you guessed it - Imara wakes up and Tobias groans loudly before going to get her out of her big crib and bringing her into the bedroom with us. I sit up and hold my arms out to her. Softly cooing until she falls asleep. Tobias takes her back for me and comes back in the room, settling in beside me, holding me until I fall asleep.

* * *

_***Sigh* Yet another short chapter. This was kind of a...filler if you will. But guess what? We will make it to chapter 15 tomorrow! Woo hoo! Peace!**_

_**~Love,**_

_**Leigh XOXO**_


	14. Imara's first train

_**~Author's Note~**_

_**Okay, here's the thing, no, you are not supposed to smoke while you're pregnant, BUT that doesn't mean it never happens, I know 3 people who smoked 2 cigarettes a day while they were carrying and nothing happened to the baby. Tris is Dauntless for God sakes, she will do as she pleases, well, as I please. If you don't like it, you don't have to read it. **_

_**Now that my rant is over I want to shout out to my positive and constructive reviewers. The haters could really learn a lesson from them! **_

_**Anyways...on with the story. Hope you guys don't mind me skipping ahead a bit :)**_

* * *

**Chapter 14**

_Five Years Later_

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" I sit up straight and I am suddenly out of bed with my gun, I slowly lower it as I realize that those aren't bad screams, they are accompanied by laughter. I go out into the hallway and glance around the corner to see Tobias tickling our daughter and I laugh to myself.

"You know sweetie, if you do that thing I taught you he will stop."

Her eyes grow wide and she grabs his hand, scrunching his pinky up and pushing on the nail until his whole finger turns blue. He groans in mock pain and crawls out of her reach. Imara runs across the room to me and leaps up into my arms. "Are you excited sweetie?"

"Uh huh! I get to ride the train now!"

I laugh,

"How about you go put your clothes on while daddy and I get dressed? C'mon, we're going to breakfast in 30."

She giggles and runs back to her room. I go into the bathroom and hurry with my makeup, plugging Tobias's Razor in with my straightener. Almost eight years we've lived together, so many things have changed, but the mornings, have not.

I walk out of the bathroom and slide on some skinny jeans and a black vest that stops right above my belly button. When I am sliding on my combat boots Tobias walks out of the bathroom,

"You know what day it is?"

"How could I forget about choosing day?" I go back to the bathroom and I am just finishing my hair when I hear Imara again,

"Mommy! Time to go!"

When we get to the dining hall it is the same ominous silence.

Imara jumps down out of Tobias's arms the second she sees Uriah and runs as fast as she can to him, jumping into his lap so fast he almost tips his chair over.

"Uncle Riah! Guess what! Guess guess guess! Pwease?"

Uriah laughs,

"Ummmmm…..You….Killed a 'pidur"

Tobias and I laugh as we sit down. Uriah always talks like Imara when they're in the same room. They are just so close.

"Noooooo….I did not kill nothin. Dat's daddy's job."

"Okay…..Ummmmm….You gona go to tha twain!"

"Yeah yeah yeah! She squeals in excitement and takes his muffin, stuffing it in her mouth making the whole table burst out in laughter. Uriah rises, going to get himself some more food and Imara stands on a chair and right before he walks away she leaps on his back.

"Me tooo!"

He chuckles and takes her on with him. I look over at Shauna.

"Any word from Cristina?"

"No…I heard from her last week though, she want's to come back, she really does. But she's just scared."

"Oh." Ever since she left Uriah the first time she has been leaving for a month at a time and coming back for a few months before leaving again. The first time she left she was gone for six months, came back holding a baby boy. his name is Liam. I don't agree with what she's doing to him, we fought about it last time she was here when she brought Liam over for a play date…

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_I walk into the bedroom, closing to door behind me. _

_"Cristina, you need to stay this time, really. Its tearing Uriah apart, and its his child too you know."_

_"I know, but I just. I can't constantly stay with him."_

_"Why the hell not?"_

_"Because I enjoy my real family, my blood family, and they won't come here."_

_"That's their problem, I miss my parents too, I miss them terribly, but they love me enough to come visit every other week, we can't go running off every time we feel like it Cristina."_

_"Why? We are Dauntless! We are supposed to be free!"_

_"With certain limitations Cristina!" I sit on the bed, exasperated. "We are supposed to be an example."_

_"I know….and I'll be back by the time training starts." She walks out of the room and grabs her two duffel bags from the hallway, picking Liam up, _

_"Play date is over" she almost spits her words at me._

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

I sigh and turn around to see Uriah picking food that Imara tells him,

"How is he doing?"

"Awful, days are better than nights, our apartment is right next to his. All he does is drink from the time the door clicks shut until he passes out."

"That's terrible."

"I know…Hey here's an idea. How bout you guys let Uriah babysit her?"

Tobias sighs,

"I don't know, he's going through so much, we can't as him to do any favors for us."

"It won't be for you, it will be for him. On paintball night just ask if he will watch her. He will be ecstatic about it."

"We will think about it…but we really should go."

Tobias stands up and walks to Uriah,

"Wana go with us?"

"Um…I guess."

"Okay, go ahead and take her to the jump spot."

Uriah nods and takes Imara's hand, leading her out of the dining hall. Tobias turns and addresses the crowd.

"Okay kids. If I call your name com with me,

Arien, Brise, Benton, Demarcus, Deon, and Enoch

Anelia, Atia, Aubrey, Sakura, Sena, Rayh, and Vienna"

The kids solemnly kiss their parents and we walk to the train in silence, girls behind me, boys behind Tobias.

When the train car passes we decide to let Uriah and Imara go first. Uriah tries to help her but he just leaps in without even grabbing the handle.

* * *

After the ceremony we get into the train with the initiates. We only have 16 this year. We get off the train and Tobias gives the jump speech. One boy from Eurdite already starts to smart off. Tobias and I go ahead and jump, Uriah drops Imara down after I am out of the net and Tobias is ready to catch her.

"Daaaaadddddiiiiieeeeeeeeeee!" she screams as she drops down into his arms and giggles. Once Uriah is down all of the Dauntless initiates jump first. Leaving the Transfers who are scared. Imara looks up the hole and screams,

"C'mon you pansy cakes!" Making us all burst out in laughter.

They all jump eventually and I sit on the ground, writing the order down.

Brice

Benton

Arien

Aubrey

Sakura

Demarcus

Atia

Sena

Anelia

Keon

Ellian

Sicily

Arabella

Zoe

Jayden

Zaine

I idly wonder why Max makes us keep all of this stuff.

While we are taking them on the tour, Imara is talking more than we are. I smile at my little girl, she's Dauntless down to her bones. We get to our table and all of the initiates absolutely love her and Uriah, they are so funny together, Uriah starts shoving knives in his earlobes, grossing the other kids out until Imara points out he has holes anyway. We laugh and lead them to their dorm, right above ours, as we're closing the door Imara yells out,

"No fighting!"

We stroll to our apartment, swinging Imara between us. When we get home Tobias goes into the kitchen as I tuck Imara into bed. I go back into the living room, sliding my shoes off and curling up beside him, taking a beer. He sighs and looks down at me.

"Choosing day is so hard."

"I know…all I can ever think about is Imara and her decision…."

"She will stay with us…I know she will…"

* * *

_**How cute is Imara? :) Chapter 15 is coming soon!  
**_

_**~Love,**_

_**Leigh XOXO**_


	15. Killer Kids

**Chapter 15**

**Cristina POV**

I stumble through the door of the apartment. Holding Liam's hand and trying my best to stay calm until I've gotten to Uriah, I finally see him, the place is dark and he is sprawled out on the couch asleep. I let out a whimper as I fall down, my leg giving out.

"Uriah…"

His eyes bolt open and he quickly crosses the room to me as Liam touches my face saying "Mommy mommy."

"Cristina! Are you okay?"

"No…."

"What happened?" Uriah gathers me and Liam in his arms and kisses him on the top of the head.

"I…I don't know. We were coming back from Candor, I thought we were to the grassy slope that the younger kids jump on and off the train from, but we were right before that. About 15 feet above the concrete, we jumped and I realized it too late, so I held onto Liam and tried to land on my feet, but with the extra weight and our bags I couldn't."

"We need to get you to the infirmary."

"No, no, someone needs to watch Liam, I don't want him to see this."

"I'll get Tris, just stay here." He picks me up carefully and lays me on the couch. Grabbing Liam and running own to Tris and Four's apartment.

* * *

**Tobias POV**

I wake up to rabid knocking on the door and roll out of bed so Tris doesn't have to get up. I hope it isn't anyone important because I'm only wearing sleep shorts.

I open the door to see Uriah and Liam, he is covered in dirt and has black marks and scrapes all over his arms.

"Uriah, what is it?"

"Cristina is hurt, jumped and landed wrong. Can you take care of Liam? I have to get her to the infirmary."

"Yeah, sure." I take Liam's hand and shut the door, taking him into the bathroom, this kid really needs a bath.

"Hey Liam, do you know who I am?"

"You'w my dada's fwin."

"Yeah…Do you like bubble baths?"

"I do" He nods his head enthusiastically.

"Well you're in luck, I'm going to give you a nice bath, then we're going to wake up Tris, and clean your cuts, and find you something to wear. Sound good?"

"Mhm."

I start running the water and reach into the cabinet,

"Wana pour your own bubbles?"

"Yes!"

"Okay" I laugh and hand him the bottle, he sits on the side of the tub and pours almost the entire bottle in.

* * *

**Tris POV**

I wake up to soft giggles followed by laughter, I go and check Imara's room but she is still asleep, I go into the bathroom and see Tobias and Liam giggling, Liam is almost encased in bubbles and he's putting bubbles all over Tobias's face, giving him a white beard.

"Tobias, honey, can I talk to you?"

"Yeah…Sure…" he says in between giggles. "Hey Liam, hows about you wash your down there and when I come back we will get the dirt out of your hair?"

"Otai Bias!"

I leave a crack in the door so we can still hear him,

"Tobias, what is going on?"

"Cristina is back, and she's hurt, Uriah asked us to watch Liam."

"So you give him a bath at 3am?"

"He was awful looking, he was sniffling trying not to cry, he had dirt caked all over him and he has cuts and scrapes all over him. I had to do something, we can't let them get infected."

"That's true. How long has he been here?"

"About 20 minutes. I was going to wake you when I got to the taking care of the cuts part…you're better at that than me…"

"Oh…Okay…So what do we do?"

"Well I was hoping you could find a t-shirt or something for us to put on him since his clothes are so dirty. We can put some of Imara's underwear on him for the night because Uriah didn't bring us any more clothes."

"Okay…Finish giving him a bath. I'll be right back.

I walk back into the bathroom and Tobias is wrapping a Towel around Liam, lifting him onto his lap and softly drying him off. I put the first aid kit down and hand Tobias the underwear. Once Liam is all bandaged up we make a big pallet in the living room floor, Tobias and I sleeping on the couch, Liam and Imara sleeping in the floor.

* * *

I wake up and see that Liam and Imara are already dressed. Tobias is in the bathroom shaving. I get up and go Push my hair in a ponytail, apply my usual makeup, and slip on my instructor uniform, the four of us walk down to the dining hall and the second we are inside Liam takes off running,

"Mommy mommy!"

Cristina leans over and picks him up, sitting him gingerly on her lap.

"Hey sweetheart."

I look Cristina over. She has bruises covering half of her body and a cast on her leg.

Max stands up and call the room to order,

"Initiates! Today is your first day of training, the Dauntless born will go with Uriah and Zeke, the transfers will go with Tris and Four. Please be careful when you aim, both groups have small children that will go with them, we don't have childcare here at Dauntless."

We get to the training room and give our yearly speech, Tobias decides we should shake it up and teach knife throwing first. We're paying so much attention to the boy from Amity that it shocks us when a knife goes flying right into the x and sticks for hr first time. we look down the line to see our baby girl standing in that exact lane, giggling.

* * *

_**Wow! talk about your killer kids. I plan on passing Imara off as a little bad ass because, lets face it, BOTH of her parents are divergent, instructors, and number one in their initiate class. That has to be genetic! I plan to update again by tonight...so PEACE! **_

_**~Love, **_

_**Leigh XOXO**_


	16. Finally some SEX

**Chapter 16**

Tobias's eyes bug out of his head and he crosses the room to her, kneeling down to her level.

"Um…Imara, how did you learn that?"

"I was listening to you and mommy."

"Oh wow…"

Tobias stands up straight and addresses the kids.

"That goes to show that anyone can do these things if they pay close enough attention."

Imara gives a satisfied smile and strolls over to me.

"Did I do it right mommy?"

"You did it perfectly darling…Hows about you go down the hall and hang out with Uriah and the Dauntless born….."

"But mommy I want to help with the pansy cakes."

"I know honey, but I think you are scaring them, I'll come get you when it's time for dinner. Okay?"

"Okay mommy!" She giggles and runs out of the room.

* * *

Once we are done training for the day I walk down the hall to pick up Imara and I'm shocked. She is standing in the center of the room with a table of knifes using the moving target. I put my finger over Tobias's lips as I watch her. She throws a couple in a normal stance then starts doing back bends and turns, hitting the center every time until it gets right next to her, then she places her small hand on the target and shoves the knife in, pulling down so it rips open.

I stand, looking at her as Uriah and Zeke laugh and clap, giving her high fives.

"Um…Zeke, why is my five-year old throwing knifes at the moving target?"

"I honestly don't have an explanation." Zeke snickers as I cross the room, crouching down beside Imara,

"Ready to go sweetie?"

"Yes mommy."

We invited Cristina and Uriah over to have pizza with us, the kids are playing in the living room floor and we are all gathered around the kitchen table sipping on beers. I decide it's the right time.

"Cristina, are you okay?"

"Yes…I'm really sorry about the fight we had…"

"It's okay. Nobody can blame you for being indifferent. We don't exactly have the safest lifestyle."

"I know…"

"So are you staying?"

"Yes…for good this time…Uriah and I had a really long talk about it…"

"Good…I'm really sorry about the way we've treated you…"

"It's fine."

Suddenly our kids come storming into the room and Imara jumps into my lap,

"Can Liam spend the night again…..Please please please!"

"It's up to his mommy sweetheart."

Liam looks at Cristina,

"Mommy? Please?"

"Hows about the two of you spend the night with us….to give Imara's parents some alone time."

"Ummmm…..otai!" Liam turns to me expectantly.

"I guess its okay," I grin and look up to Tobias.

* * *

Once they are all gone Tobias looks down at me and grins wildly, slinging me over his shoulder and taking me into the bathroom, he turns on the shower and quickly strips off both our clothes, picking me back up and practically jumping under the stream of water.

"Our first night alone in five years."

"So what do you want to do with it?"

"Be really loud."

I grin and throw my arms around his neck, kissing him intensely as his hands travel down my body exploring, I moan in appreciation as he moves his mouth to my neck. Suddenly he lifts me up against the shower wall and starts plowing into me, his face buried in my neck. I assume he can't keep this pace and hold me anymore because he pulls out of me and carries me to the bedroom, slinging water everywhere, he unceremoniously drops me on the bed and gets on top of me, pressing his weight into me. I moan loudly as he viciously plows into me. This isn't slow, or sensual. It's need, pure need that drives us. We have been so deprived, having to be quiet and slip in little sessions here and there, but now we are together, slamming into each other, making us breathless.

Tobias leans back down to talk in my ear.

"Come with me, Tris." His words are my undoing, I unravel around him, screaming his name as my nails bite into his flesh. He buries his face in my neck and moans as he empties himself and suddenly I am drained, content, and I feel weightless. All the frustration and deprivation from the past five years is tosses aside. It is only us.

We lay in the aftermath of our lovemaking for I don't know how long. Tobias tracing my birds, me running my fingers along the scratch marks I've made on him. He pulls me to him, placing my head on his chest. I snuggle closer to him as I start to drift,

"I love you Tris."

"I love you too Tobias."

I am vaguely aware of a soft kiss to my forehead and the familiar blur quilt sliding over me as I drift to sleep..

* * *

_***sigh* so sweet, and hot. I'm terribly sorry about the...non fluff sex scene, but honestly, I am no EL James. Until next time!**_

_**~Love,**_

_**Leigh XOXO **_


	17. De Ja Vu

**Chapter 17**

I wake up to an earsplitting scream and bolt out of bed, Tobias right behind me. It's coming from the dorm room right above us. We're slowed down because we have to get dressed but once we've thrown on sweatpants and I've managed to grab a sports bra we race upstairs barefoot. The door is locked so Tobias has to kick it down. The sight I see is horrible. The small girl from Abnegation is being held down, treated in a worse manner than I was treated by Peter. She is half naked and already has bruises blooming all over her tan skin. I finally register the boy that is on top of her. It's Ellian, the boy from Candor. All of the other kids just cower in their bunks and stare. Tobias jumps at the boy, yanking him off and throwing him against the wall. He turns to me.

"Get. Her. Out. Take her to the apartment or something."

I nod and help the girl up, leading her out by her arm, taking a blanket off the floor to wrap around her exposed upper body. I hear Tobias speak again as I am walking out the door.

"All of you. Training Room. Five minutes."

I lead her to the apartment and sit her down at the kitchen table, taking a seat across from her.

"You know my name, but I never got to catch yours."

"Ar…Ara…Arabella…" she says in between sobs.

"It's okay, don't worry, we will make sure he's gone in the morning."

"Maybe I should go…."

"No. Don't. You. Say. That."

"But I couldn't fight back."

"You were attacked in your sleep. He's the coward."

"Thank you….."

"How about we get you out of that stuff, I have some clothes you can borrow…come with me."

I stand, leading her to the bedroom where I open the dresser drawer, pulling out a pair of pajama pants and a camisole for her to wear. I stay in the room while she gets dressed, then take her hand again, leading her into the bathroom where I sit her on the side of the tub and wipe her bruises and the scrapes on her shoulders from the hard packed rock floor. I take her hair down from the ponytail its in and inspect her head, finding a cut that isn't very deep but its abut 3 inches long on the side of her head. I kneel down, addressing her.

"Want me to wash your hair for you before I take care of this cut on the back of your head? So the blood won't stain your pretty hair?"

She nods at me, tears still in her eyes. I go into the kitchen and get a chair, leaning it back against the sink, placing my bath pillow under her neck and a towel around her shoulders. I gingerly wash her hair, being as gentle as possible, trying not to get a lot of shampoo on her cut, finally settling for the soap we use to clean cuts, using it on that section of her hair. Once I'm done I separate her hair from around the cut, pinning it to the sides and dressing her wound.

"Okay sweetie, you're all good, wanna get some sleep?"

"Yes…do I have to go back to the dorm?"

"No, not tonight at least, come on, you can sleep in my daughters room." I stand up and lead her down the hallway to Imara's room. I pull the blankets down for her and when I go to leave she grabs my hand.

"Stay with me….until I go to sleep?"

"Okay…" I sit in bed with her, stroking her hair until she drifts off.

I hear the door creek and walk out of the bedroom, silently closing the door as I approach Tobias.

"What did you do?"

"I beat the hell out of him and took him to Max, who said that training tomorrow will be canceled, the kids have been through a lot tonight, they witnessed what was almost rape."

"Yeah, I got her cleaned up…I think we should take her to the infirmary tomorrow."

"Where is she?"

"Asleep in Imara's bedroom. I couldn't make her leave, I made sure to do some basic first aid on her, but we should take her to the infirmary when she wakes up tomorrow. I say we let her sleep in."

"Good idea. We should try to sleep too."

* * *

I wake up, hearing a frying pan, a rarity in this house, we either eat the free food or get pizza. I go into the kitchen to see Tobias making toast, eggs and bacon for breakfast.

"Where is Arabella?"

"Still sleeping,"

"Good, she needs it." I sit down at the table, putting a spoonful of eggs and two pieces of bacon and a piece of toast on my plate. I hear a door open and footsteps in the hall

"Good morning Arabella. How did you sleep?"

"Okay I guess.."

Tobias crosses the room to her, looking at the back of her head.

"How's your head feel."

"Terrible…"

"We will get that taken care of, but you should eat first."

"Do you have some shoes I can borrow Tris?"

"You don't need them, we eat at home on days we don't have to work."

"Oh, okay."

She crosses the room and sits down beside me as I place some eggs, bacon, and toast on her plate. We eat in silence for a while. Tobias puts his arm around me and Arabella looks up and gasps.

"What is it?"

"I've never seen…that before."

"It really isn't a big deal here. We usually do as we please, as long as we don't hurt innocent people, or put children in danger, nobody cares."

"So….I'm an innocent person?"

"Yes, you did nothing wrong. So what you throw knifes better than him? That's his fault. He is just scared of you. You will be so much happier in your life if you don't care what people say and do, just hold your head high and be what you want."

"How do you know?"

Tobias sighs and looks at her intently,

"Because she was you, seven years ago. She was almost thrown over the Chasm because a boy was afraid of her?"

"How did you get away?"

"Four saved me…"

"Oh…" She looks down and finishes her food.

Once she is done eating I take her into the bedroom to find her something to wear. I give her a v-neck and a tight pair of pants. The exact same outfit I wore on my first visiting day.

She talks to me as I dress myself from inside the closet.

"So where will I live if I am in the top ten?"

"You will get your own apartment, on the bottom floor. reassignments happen every five years or so unless you have a child like us, then you are moved up immediately."

"Oh…"

"Dauntless isn't so bad, you just need to know the right people." I step out of the closet and grab her hand.

"C'mon, lets get you some stitches."

* * *

_**Don't have much to say except PLEASE REVIEW! :)**_

_**~Love,**_

_**Leigh XOXO**_


	18. Return of Adilah

**Chapter 18**

_***Flashback***_

_I steel myself and walk into the room with Tobias. Max is sitting in a chair and Ellian is standing against the wall._

_"Why did we need to come down here?"_

_"I thought you might like a hand in this, considering how Tobias is in fact a leader and you helped the girl"_

_"Uh…okay…"_

Max turns his attention to Ellian,

"You must know by now what you have done, so now all we have to do is punish you,"

"I'm not entirely sure that's fair…"

"You want to talk about fair? Almost raping a girl in her sleep isn't exactly fair." Max's words are full of venom as he gets up, going to Ellian and glaring down at him.

"Now, you will not only be sent to live with the factionless, but I am instructing every guard I have in that part of he city to keep a content eye out. If you so much as steal a piece of candy they will blow your head off. Now get out of my compound!"

*****_**End Flashback***_

* * *

The rest of initiation goes pretty smoothly, it is now the last day and Tobias, Imara, and I walk to the dining hall, Tobias hands me the list of names,

"You guys know the drill by now.

Sakura

Arabella

Aubrey

Jayden

Atia

Zaine

Zoe

Brice

Anelia

Keon

Sena

Keon and Sena, sorry guys, but goodbye."

I walk over and sit down next to Tobias. He does his normal sweep of the room and then stiffens up, I turn to see what he sees, Its none other than Adiliah. I inwardly groan as she approaches us. Her outfit is absolutely terrible, she's wearing a tight leather vest that pushes her breasts up and a pair of leather skinny jeans and heels, she's suddenly as pale as me and she's dyed her hair the same color as mine, and gotten the same tattoos as me. Her makeup is the same as mine down to the last brush stroke and her hair is glass straight. She's trying to be me…

I catch Max's eye and he looks at me knowingly. Adilah makes her way over to me and taps on my shoulder.

"You are in my seat."

"No I'm not, I've sat in this exact same spot since before you were an initiate."

"You're sitting next to my husband."

"No I'm not. I'm sitting between Four and Uriah."

"Exactly, move so I can sit with my husband."

"Neither of them are."

"Four is!"

Tobias rises and turns to her.

"I'd advise you to leave. Now."

"Sweetie…" She reaches for his arm and he jerks away.

"Don't. Call me that."

"Why not, what's wrong? I'm Tris, baby what's wrong."

"You are _not_ Tris."

"Yes I am!"

Max crosses the room and grabs her by the arm,

"I think I should take you home…Come on."

He drags her out of the dining hall as I sit down, pulling a rock hard Tobias down with me. I put my arm around him and look at his face.

"Honey, are you okay?"

"No I….C'mon, I need to talk to you." He turns to Tori, "Could you watch Imara for us?"

"Sure…"

Tobias leads me onto the roof, the second I've shut the window behind us he lets out a loud groan and punches the metal air duct so hard it makes a cant and leaves his knuckles instantly bloody. I rush to him and he's still punching, over and over.

"Tobias! Stop!" I slip under one of his punches, grabbing his wrists and planting myself firmly in between him and the now bludgeoned piece of metal.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Tris she won't go away. She's been following me, coming into the training room when you leave, she's even tried to buddy up with Uriah."

"So I will take care of it."

"No, I don't want you around her, she's crazy. She might hurt you…"

"What do you mean?"

"One night I saw her, she was standing over out bed. I have no idea how she got in, but she did. She just stood there until I sat up, then she ran out. I have no ira what happened. it was just insane."

"Tobias. We are going to get through this. I promise, come on, lat me clean your hands."

* * *

We walk into the apartment and something is wrong, there are things out of place, pictures shattered, glass all over the floor, clothes everywhere. Tobias draws the gun out of his waistband, searching the apartment, I walk in slowly, my hand hovering behind me, suddenly someone grabs my arm and twists, I turn sharply and land a kick where I think ribs are.

"Tobias!"

He runs into the room and turns the light on, tackling Adilah. He lands punch after punch on her, kicking, yelling, smacking.

"Stay. The. Hell. Away. From. My. Family!" He says in between punches as she screams and gurgles on her own blood. Zeke runs into the room with Uriah, they pull Tobias off of her and put him on the floor. Zeke picks her up and carries her out. All I can do is stare between Tobias, and the bloodstains forming on the carpet. Uriah sighs and runs a hand through his hair,

"You clean him up, I'll clean the blood up." He says to me.

I nod and lead Tobias into the bathroom, I wash his hands in the sink gently. The skin is all torn up and he has bruises all the way to his bones. I stifle a cry and continue cleaning and applying medicine to his hands, wrapping them in a bandage when I'm done. Tobias leans down to kiss me.

"I am so sorry Tris."

"I know."

Suddenly we hear our baby girl burst through the door,

"Mommy! Daddy! Uncle Riah said we need to have family night…Is that true?"

"Yes honey, how bout you sleep with me and daddy in the big bed tonight."

"Do I needta fight daddy's nightmares?"

"Yes honey, now go and pick out a movie, we will watch it in bed and we can all have some snuggle time ok?"

"Okay mommy." She runs out and I know what she is going to do, pick out a movie, get her favorite pjs and wait in the bed. She loves nights like this, where we eat leftovers in bed and all cuddle until we fall asleep.

As soon as everyone has eaten we snuggle up under the blankets, Imara on Tobias's side because its against the wall, he has both arms out, one around me and one around her. I lend up and kiss the skin below his collar bone.

"I love you Tobias."

"I love you too Tris."

**_Well that's all for tonight. Goodnight my wonderful readers! Peace!_**

**_~Love, _**

**_Leigh XOXO_**


	19. Author's Note

_**~Author's Note~~**_

Okay guys I am really really sorry, but the next chapter will be uploaded tomorrow. I am still tweaking it. I'll have it up by 7PM CST tomorrow, scouts honor. I've been babysitting today, the boyfriend came home early, we've just been hectic today…ANYWAYS

I will see you guys tomorrow, Peace

_**~ Love, **_

_**Leigh XOXO**_


	20. Preparation

**Chapter 20 **

I wake up in Tobias's arms. I'm too warm. I shift but he has a strong hold on me. I finally wriggle myself free and go into the kitchen to start breakfast for us. It's Imara's first day at primary school in the compound. I decide to make her favorite. Ham and cheese omelet with little fried potatoes. As I've predicted the smell of a home meal wakes her. I hear her struggle and eventually just talk "Daddy. Dawk tyme ober. Bad dweams gone. C'mon. Get up daddy. You's crushin me." He groans. I know how hard he is to wake up when he's ha a long night. I decide to help. Turning the stove down, I go into the bedroom and brace my knee on the bed, leaning over him and grabbing his torso. "Ok sweetie. You push and I'll pull" I slowly manage to roll him over onto his back so she can get out of bed. Tobias opens his eyes slowly. I smile down at him. "Good morning baby." "Morning.." "How did you sleep?" "Well enough. You and Imara made it better..." I lean down and kiss him softly. "Can you dress Imara?" "Why?" "It's her first day of school. I'm making breakfast." "Okay." After Imara is dressed and I'm done cooking her and Tobias come into the kitchen. He's dressed in his instructor uniform. So I'm confused. "I thought you were going back to the control room?" "Apparently I'm moving up in the faction. The former combat instructor for the compound school has been...reassigned." "You're teaching Imara's level now?" "Yes..." "You're allowed to do that?" "I guess so. I mean, it wasn't really ideal. But I took it because I like teaching her." My heart swells as I think of Imara and Tobias training together.

* * *

Okay guys this is just a filler. I'm really sorry it wasn't longer but I just got home from work. I promise I will update again tonight. Peace!

-love,

Leigh XOXO


	21. Imara's first day

_**~Author's Note"**_

_**Guys, I am so sorry for not updating, I've had a bit of writer's block, along with a house full of kids last night. But I wrote in a little treat to make it up to you guys. Enjoy :)  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**Tobias POV**

I walk into the primary training room with Imara holding my hand. I glance down at her. I don't like this policy change anymore than the next parent, but at least I get to teach her. We are the first ones here, I lean down to her,

"Now sweetie. I can't baby you in here, I have to treat you just like the other kids you know that right?"

"I know daddy…do we get to eat with momma?"

"No honey, we have to stay on this floor all day. It's just like real school." I have worry etch in my voice. Imara puts her hand on my cheek.

"You're a good teacher daddy."

"Thank you sweetheart." I hug her tightly and she wraps her arms around my neck. I sit like this for a few minutes, on my knees in front of her, until I hear more small foot steps. I pull away and stand up, trying my best to put on my instructor mask. I see the 20 kids that Imara has grown up with. Including her best friend….Liam. I sigh to myself as I address them,

"Hopefully all of you know who I am….I'm not entirely sure what to teach you…so…how about you guys just punch around on the bags for a while?"

All of the kids start punching away as I walk out, calling to them over my shoulder to behave. I go and find Max, hoping he can help.

"Do you have any idea what I'm supposed to teach them?"

"Basic hand to hand combat."

"Until they are nine?"

"You only work with them for 30 minutes a day."

"Then how come I'm supposed to be in there all day?"

"You work with the small children in the morning, then you work with the second years on more advanced hand to hand for an hour and a half, third years are knife throwing for a hour and a half and fourth years are shooting for an hour and a half. At the end of the day the first years come in to work a bit longer until school is over. Every Friday you take the kids on the train during their time."

"Um…okay."

* * *

**Tris POV**

Imara slams the door behind her and stomps to her bedroom, slamming the door as Tobias walks him looking ashen. I wrap my arms around him,

"Baby, what happened?"

"I just don't know how to do this…"

"Do what?"

"Teach her and not make her hate me. She's so used to the way I am at home and out in the compound and when we leave, even training new initiates, but she isn't used to being trained by me."

"Should I talk to her?"

"I don't know…"

"C'mon, let's do it together okay?"

"Okay." I pull away and hold his hand, leading him to her room. She throws a pillow at him hitting him square in the face.

"Go away!"

"Imara! Don't talk to your father that way!"

"But mommy! Daddy is mean!"

I hear Tobias take in a sharp breath and he puts his arm around me.

"Daddy is not mean. Apologize to him and then tell us whats wrong."

"Me and Liam were just playing around after lunch…."

"Near the Chasm Imara! You two left the floor we were supposed to stay on! You could have fallen in!" Tobias's voice is close to a shout. I put my hand on the small of his back, leading him to sit on the bed with Imara between us.

"Honey is this true?"

"Yes mommy…."

"Well you can't do that. Why are you mad at your father for pulling you away?"

"Cause he yelled at me and Liam…"

"He's just trying to protect you sweetie. He cares too much about you to let you get hurt. Please stay away from there."

"We were just plating tag…"

"Either way. Don't go near that again or you will be in trouble. Now how about you play with your toys while I talk to daddy. We're going to Grandma and Grandpa's in an hour."

* * *

Tobias closes the door silently behind him and goes to the bathroom without a word. I go with him and strip down, stepping into the shower. He wraps his arms around me and puts his face in my hair. He is blocking all the water but I fee a trickle down the back of my neck…Tobias is crying. I take his face in my hands and kiss him softly, wiping his tears.

"Tobias, honey, talk to me."

"Am I really a bad father?"

"No baby, you did that for her own good…"

"That's what Marcus used to say…"

"Tobias…don't even. Please."

I hear a choked sound from his chest as he starts to cry again. I lean my head against his chest, wrapping my arms around him and pulling him to sit on the floor of the shower. I lean my forehead against his and cry with him, we sit like this for a long time, looking into each others eyes, watching the water wash over our bright red eyes. I put my hand on his cheek and wipe away what I know is a tear. He only cries in the shower. He doesn't like to be vulnerable.

I leave the bathroom before him. I get his clothes and lay them across the bed as I dress and blow-dry my hair.

When we get to my parents house, my mother opens the door before we even knock.

"Hi mom…"

"Hey guys…come on in."

I can't believe how much they try to accommodate us. Every time we come over they have something like steak or hamburgers. Imara runs into the living room and crashes into my father.

"Grampa!" she squeezes his neck hard and he winces.

"Hi sweetie, you're strong…"

She abruptly pulls back.

"Oops, sorry."

He looks over to us.

"What have you been feeding her? She's growing like weed and she has a vice grip."

Tobias grins a little.

"Dauntless kids are like that. She can throw knifes too, wanna see?"

My mother quickly interjects.

"Maybe next week, when we come to see you….you have special rooms for that…."

"Well Yeah but I mean, she can easily hit any grain you point to."

"Not sure I want to take that chance now."

We laugh as we all walk into the kitchen to sit around the table, we eat almost in silence, Imara garbling down everything that is placed on her plate. My father clears his throat and speaks up.

"Have you talked to Caleb?"

"No. Have you?"

"We can't. The Eurdte have cut all ties with Abnegation. It's better that way. Keeps the peace."

"Ever since Eric died they've cut ties with us too."

"I wonder why…."

"Who knows. We don't really care though. I mean, I sorta feel bad for the initiates that come from Eurdite. Nobody ever comes to see them."

"None of them come here either."

"I try not to worry about it…"

When we are at the door my dad shakes Tobias's hand and hugs Imara and me.

"Same time next week at your place?"

"Definitely. You know. If you would take the train you could get there a lot faster."

"I'd rather just leave early. I'm not much for hopping…anything" he laughs as we walk out the door. Imara takes off running out in front of us and the second the train pulls up we hurl ourselves in.

* * *

Once Imara is tucked into bed I go back to our room, sitting on the bed to take my shoes off. Tobias comes up behind me, sitting on his knees and pushing my hair back. I can feel his breath on my neck and I smile to myself as I stand, going into the closet. I quickly take off my clothes and put on a basque that is long line and crafted in super sheer nude tulle decorated with tattoo-style red floral embroidery. The bra is a padded, red silk quarter cup, while my bones and waistband are silk bound. A scalloped red bow and smooth silk straps are the last touch. I blush as I look in the mirror. Cristina gave this to me. I've been looking for the right time to wear it. I put on a pair of heels that match my basque and apply some red lipstick. I slowly walk out of the closet, grinning at Tobias who is laying on the bed waiting for me. He sits up and look at me, standing up, he comes to me and looks me in the eyes for what feels like eternity. Then, without warning, he sweeps me up and takes me to the bed, laying me on my back.

He gets over me and plants a long, lustful kiss on my lips. He works his way down to my neck. "You are so….beautiful" He murmurs against my skin. I sigh as he works his way down my body. Kissing, nipping, even pausing sometimes. He gets down to my panties, un-straps the silk, ad pulls them down slowly, taking my shoes with them. He kisses up my legs and stops in between my legs. This is new. He looks at me intently, waiting for my approval. I nod at him as he plants a single tender kiss on me, I feel electricity run through me. He moves back up to my face, kissing me softly. I just now realize he is naked. He unties the front of my basque and pulls it out from under me. I am now laying under him, completely exposed. He looks into my eyes questioningly. I nod as he wraps his arms around me, crushing me to him. He puts his face in my neck and slowly slides into me, carefully, letting me adjust to him. We don't get to do this often anymore, so every time is so special, every time is like the first time with us, new, explorative, hungry. I highly recommend it.

I run my hands down his back as he thrusts forward, carefully picking up speed and establishing a rhythm. My body yields to him as I start to climb, scratching at him. He pulls his head up and kisses me sharply, making me moan against his mouth.

"I love you Tobias."

"I love you too Tris."

And that is our undoing, making us let go together. I clutch to him as he empties himself in me, he rolls over, pulling out and holding me tightly against him. I fall asleep to the sound of his soft breath and his finger sliding up and down my spine.

* * *

_**Okay guys that's it for the night. Don't forget to review! Peace!**_

_**~Love, **_

_**Leigh XOXO**_


	22. Laundry Day )

_**~Author's Note~**_

_**Okay I'm sorry it took so long to update guys. I'm going to promise to update at least twice a week from now on. It's just too much to write a new chapter each day. Anyways, enjoy :)**_

* * *

**Chapter 22**

I wake up to an empty bed and the sound of a bathtub, I wrap the sheet around myself and walk towards the bathroom, Tobias straightens himself and smiles down at me, slowly taking the sheet off me.

"Lets take a bath honey..."

I step into the tub and shift forward so he can sit down behind me, he wraps his arms around me and kisses my shoulder.

"Baby, last night was amazing."

I lean my head back against his collar-bone.

"I love you Tobias."

"I love you too" He murmurs against my hair.

He silently washes my whole body, including my hair.I lean back into his touch, feeling content.

When we are done he stands up and holds a towel out for me.

"C'mon, lets dry you off. I'll take care of Imara this morning. You look like you need some sleep."

"No not sleep. I just need to go down and wash some clothes today."

Tobias frowns a bit.

"We need a washer and dryer. You have to go once a week and sit there all day long…"

"It's fine. I don't mind."

"You sure baby?"

"Yes. Now go to breakfast. I'll get Imara ready and send her down."

"Okay…"

I walk into Imara's room and slowly jostle her,

"Honey, c'mon, let's get up okay?"

"hmm."

"Imara…"

"Okay…."

* * *

After all the laundry is done I haul it back to the apartment and sit on the bed, folding and making stacks of everyone's clothes. Tobias walks in eventually, sweaty and halfway hunched. He comes to the bed, takes his shirt off and sits down next to me, folding alongside me.

"Tobias, what's wrong?"

"I never realized how tough nine-year olds can be. They are fucking fast."

"Well yeah, they're small."

"Still. Not natural. Have you been doing this all day?"

"Well I took a little nap when I got back with the clothes before I started folding. Why?"

"I don't know. I just hate that you have to spend a day on it."

"That's just the sacrifice of a family." I smile and kiss him as I take some of Imara's clothes into her room.

Tobias follows me an starts hanging things in her closet.

"I think I'll stay home tomorrow."

"Why?"

"To spend time with you."

"Tobias. I'm just going to clean tomorrow. My parents are coming next week remember? And on Saturday both of us have to do training."

Tobias comes up behind me and puts his arms around me.

"I'll help. I just want to spend some time with you. We've only spent two days alone since we had Imara. Those weren't even full days. Tomorrow I want to be alone all day long just like we used to. Remember all those days we locked ourselves in the apartment and just….stayed together."

"How could I forget?" I let a smile creep across my lips as I skim my hand along his arm. He kisses my neck and pulls my hair out of the ponytail.

"Tris…"

"Okay hows this, Imara can sleepover at Cristina's, we can sleep in, then go and get out of the compound for the day?"

"That sounds absolutely amazing." He picks me up kissing me.

* * *

Imara bursts through the door just as Tobias finishes drying my hair.

"Mommy! Guess what?"

"What is it sweetheart?"

"I'm getting moved up with the 3rd years."

"Why?"

"All they teach in school is about the city, and you and daddy have already told me that stuff, so I get to be third year."

"Well that is….great sweetie. Hey I have an idea."

"What is it?"

"You can spend the night with Liam tonight if you want."

"Do you and daddy need grown up time?"

"Yes honey. Now go get your stuff."

"Okay mommy!"

I turn to Tobias, my eyes wide.

"Third year…"

"Liam is getting moved too."

"But Tobias."

"All it means is that they will go to the lower level school after next year."

"So they will still be with their year?"

"Yes, but the only difference is that they will be in city school instead of the school on the compound."

"That makes it a little better."

"So what would you like to do tomorrow?"

"Anything you like…"

I lean up and kiss him softly as Imara comes back into the room,

"Ew mommy!"

I giggle and grab her hand, leading her out the door.

_**I know that chapter was kind of short, but I'm considering skipping forward. I really want to get to Imara's choosing ceremony and everything, but I almost feel like I should write in another kid. Tell me what you guys think! Peace!**_

_**~Love,**_

_**Leigh XOXO**_


	23. Another Baby Bomb XD

**Chapter 23**

**Tobias POV**

I roll over and the bed is too cool. It is the middle of December, but Tris is always warm. I feel around blindly and find that she isn't in bed. I open my eyes and see that she clearly got up in a hurry. I go to check on Imara and she's asleep, I pad through the apartment.

"Tris, honey? Where are you?"

"Bathroom…." I hear a small croak and follow her voice. I go and sit cross-legged on the floor next to her, pulling her hair back.

"What happened sweetheart?"

"I don't know. I just woke up and ended up here on the floor."

"Tris honey…"

"Yeah?"

"How long has it been since we had sex that night?"

"Over a month…why?"

"When was your period?"

"It stopped the day before we…..shit." Her eyes dart up to mine.

"There's no way Tris, I mean….Is there?"

"It's a possibility." She titles her head down and stands up, walking back to the bedroom with me close behind her.

I touch her back and lead her to the bed, sitting her up against the headboard, I sit in front of her and touch her sides.

"Lift your head Tris. What's wrong?"

"Just nervous."

"We will go to the infirmary tomorrow and see whats wrong with you okay?"

"Okay…."

"Do I need to take Imara to Cristina and Uriah?"

"No, it's fine."

"Do you need some water? Or something to eat?"

"No Tobias. I just need to lay back down okay?"

"Okay, here." I shift and lay down beside her, pulling her to lay her head on my chest. I start running my hand through her hair, trying to soothe her.

* * *

**Tris POV**

I wake up to a cold bed and hear Tobias in the other room, getting Imara dressed. I roll over, trying to go back to sleep. Tobias pads in the room and sits on the side of the bed, running a hand through my hair.

"I know you're awake Tris…"

"Mmm"

"C'mon, we really need to go to the doctor today."

"Do we gotta?"

"Yes Tris. Now Imara is already gone, get up, let's go ok?"

"I need pants…." I roll out of bed and go over to the dresser, dragging out a pair of Tobias's sleep pants and sliding my feet into my sneakers. Tobias comes up behind me and hands me a hairbrush and I quickly run through my hair before he grabs my hand and leads me out the door. I'm feeling a little better when we get to the infirmary. At least Tobias is here with me this time. We find out that I am indeed pregnant again, which doesn't shock either of us.

As we walk back to the apartment Tobias finally speaks.

"So. Another baby, do you want a girl or a boy?"

"It doesn't matter to me. I'm just nervous."

"Why?"

"Because now we have another kid to worry about."

"It'll be fine Tris. I mean, look at how badass our six-year-old is already?"

"I guess so…"

"I know so."

"I'm tired Tobias."

He stops by the door and unlocks it, ushering me in.

"Why are you terrified of children?"

"I'm not terrified of children."

"Tris. When you found out about Imara you took off running to the top of a building."

"And?"

"And. What's to say you don't do that again?"

"So? What's to say I won't? I don't understand what the big deal is."

"The big deal is that it worries me!"

"Don't talk to me like that Tobias!"

"Then stop doing the things that make me talk to you like that!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Nothing! I am happy! But I can't even express that because of you! You can't do anything but sit around and mope! You've been sighing like you're the most miserable person in the world ever since we left the infirmary!"

"You aren't the one who has a living thing growing inside you!"

"Baby! It's a baby Beatrice! Say the word!" He halfway yells this time, clenching his fists at his sides.

I huff and turn on my heel, walking toward the bedroom.

"I'm not going to fight with you over this now."

"You're the one who can't even be happy about something that should be the easiest thing in the world to be happy about!"

"Just shut up Four."

The room grows tense and I glance up at him, his whole body has gone rigid and his face cold.

"Tobias I-", but I can't even finish my sentence, he's already out of the bedroom, I hear the front door slam, it rattles my bones. I turn toward the dresser and pull out one of his big t-shirts. I curl up on his side of the bed, pulling it over my nose and covering myself with the familiar blue quilt. What did I do? I don't even know why I can't be happy. I lay in silence for a while until the tears stop, I hear a creak and a latch, followed by tiny footsteps. Imara is home.

"Mommy! Where are you! Daddy said you were home!"

"Bedroom!"

Imara comes bounding in and jumps into bed with me. She curls up next to me under the blanket and kisses my nose.

"I love you mommy."

"I love you to Honey. Did daddy say when he would be home?"

"He said soon. He's getting pizza."

"Oh.."

"Why was daddy mad today?"

"What are you talking about?"

"When he got back and uncle Uriah left, he was really mad."

"It's nothing honey, don't worry about it."

* * *

Dinner is pretty normal, when we tuck Imara into bed I go straight to the bedroom and wait for Tobias. He closes the door silently behind him.

"Tris, I don't want to fight."

"Me either."

"Can you at least tell me why you aren't happy?"

"I'm happy, I really am. Just nervous. I know we can be good parents, but labor is scary Tobias, really scary."

"I know it is." He crosses the room to me and folds me into his arms.

"I'm afraid you might have to leave again."

"Is that what this is about? How I left you with Zeke?"

"Kinda…"

"Tris. That was an emergency…I had to go find your doctor."

"I know. I just want you to stay with me this time. Promise me?"

"I promise."

He picks me up and lays me on the bed, kissing me softly,

"You want a bath?"

"No. Just sleep."

"Okay."

With that he covers me with the quilt and holds me against his chest, his breathing slowly cooing me to sleep.

* * *

_**~Author's Note~**_

_**I'm really sorry it took me so long to update, I had my wisdom teeth removed Thursday and I've just not felt like doing anything until now. I am considering the contest. If it happens then it will be within the next few chapters. Okay guys I'm exhausted. Peace!  
**_

_**~ Love, **_

_**Leigh XOXO**_


	24. Uh-ohAgain

**Chapter 24**

I'm slammed up against the wall like a rock. My legs wrap around his hips as he grinds into me, rubbing my bare arms against the rough rock wall of the hallway. I tilt my head back as he moves down to my chin, and then my neck. We hear footsteps and he looks into my eyes, holding perfectly still. I hear a catcall and know immediately that it's Zeke. Tobias swings me around so he has an arm under my back and an arm at the bend of my knees, halfway running to the apartment. I don't feel much like sex, I haven't for a while and I know it kills him, but usually when we're in the bathtub I can deal with a little bit. That's where he's going right now. The second I told Imara she could spend the night with Liam Tobias's eyes lit up like a small child. He unceremoniously sits me on the bathroom sink as he turns the tub on. Turning back to me he slides the hem of my dress up, pulling it over my shoulders to reveal my underwear. I will never understand how a some men find a pregnant body attractive. Tobias is already naked. He slides my underwear off and pulls at my bra slowly.

"You want to know something I actually _missed_ about you being pregnant?"

"What's that?"

"How incredibly…." , he bends down and barely touches a lip to the tip of my nipple, "Sensitive you get."

"Is that so?"

"That is very so," he lifts me and carefully sits both of us down in the bathtub, me in his lap facing him.

I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss his nose.

"No sex today ok Tobias? It hurts. I mean, you don't do anything wrong, but you're so big…."

"I know baby. I'll do anything to make you feel comfortable right now though."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"How bout a back massage?"

* * *

**Tobias POV**

I reach down to pull the cover back over Tris for the fifth time. She always kicks it off and hunches up in a ball with goose bumps covering her arms. The second the quilt touches her shoulder she straightens again and lays a lazy arm across my chest sighing. I slowly reach out, placing my hand over her belly. I only get to feel the baby when she's asleep. She just thinks that it won't kick for me. But it will. I wonder why she's growing so fast. It's only been five months and she looks like she did the day she went into labor. Today I'll ask the doctor when we go. I'm doing it differently this time. When she was pregnant with Imara, I never went to the doctor appointments, I was just so absorbed in work, work, and more work that I could hardly give her the time of day unless I was home. I thought that it made it all okay, but it didn't. I glance over at the clock on the beside table. 6:13. I should go get her breakfast soon. I've been doing a lot of the morning stuff, Tris just doesn't feel like it. She likes to sleep. I want her to sleep. I get up and smooth the quilt back down, going to the dresser and pulling my clothes out of the top drawer that she manages to fill every night before bed, she doesn't like her 'system' messed with, so I tell her what I want to wear, and she gets it. After I brush my teeth I wonder if I should shave. Nah. I go into the living room and slip my shoes on, walking out the door.

The dining hall is alive as usual. All of the initiates are segregated. The choosing ceremony was a week ago, Tris didn't get to go, but somehow she is still hell bent on helping train them. I cross over to Max who beckons me.

"What?" I'm annoyed, every time we have initiation he wants me up with the leaders.

"How's Tris?"

"Sleeping."

"Good, she needs rest."

"I should really get back to her, I need to take her something to eat."

"You two need to start coming down in the morning, it doesn't look good that you never mingle."

"We do, but she's pregnant, very pregnant, and mornings are the worst."

"You could always come down alone and stay."

"No, she needs me. I have to be there with her."

"I didn't call you up here to argue."

"Then why did you call me up here?"

"Adilah has somehow found out that Tris is pregnant," He lowers his voice to barely a whisper, "don't let her near Tris, she's crazy, you know how crazy she is. I spoke to Tori yesterday, and you know that tattoo Tris got right before she found out she was pregnant again? The family tree starting with you and her on her back?"

"Yeah…How did you know about that?"

"Adilah got the same exact one. Same names and everything. We think she's stalking Tris."

"Damnit Max, why haven't we gotten rid of her."

"We can't kick her out unless she kills, we won't let it get that far though."

"This is ridiculous."

"Go be with Tris. Don't let her out of your sight."

"O….ok."

I hurry and get our food, going back to the apartment. I go in the kitchen and her two small feet walking through the hallway.

"Tobias? It that you?"

"Yea, I got you chocolate chip and banana, I didn't know which one you would want today."

"Both?" she walks into the kitchen smiling a wry smile, her hair in a bush all over her head, and bags under her eyes, but still trying to be optimistic.

"Pregnancy is weird. Yeah you can have both honey." I kiss her forehead. "Now, sit. Milk or water?"

"Milk…"

"Okay." I pour her a glass and put the plate of muffins and toast down in the middle of the table.

"You aren't eating?" She raises her eyebrows at me between bites.

"Toast." I pick up a piece, smiling at her. "Are you teaching or typing today?"

"I have to teach remember? It's my half of the phase."

"I can do it. I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"How about we ask the doctor when we go?"

"Okay."

* * *

**Tris POV**

I glance up at Tobias as we walk hand and hand to the infirmary. Something is wrong with him, and he's eventually going to tell me wether he likes it or not. I don't like it when we keep secrets from each other. It feels wrong. Really wrong.

"Tobias, tell me whats wrong with you."

"Nothing, its nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"You've been acting strange ever since we passed max outside the apartment."

"I'll tell you about it later okay?"

"Alright…"

We get into the examination room and I sit down on the cold table until my doctor comes in. She rubs a cold substance on my belly and rubs a small censor on me.

"Okay here's the heartbeat…wait a second. There's a second heartbeat."

"What?"

"There's a second heartbeat. Tris you're having twins."

* * *

_**~Author's Note~**_

_**Sorry for the cliff hanger guys, but I really wanted to update today and I'm exhausted. I plan on having the next chapter up tomorrow. Don't forget to review! Peace!  
**_

_**~Love,  
**_

_**Leigh XOXO**_


	25. Ding Dong The Stalker's Gone!

_**~Author's Note~**_

_**Guys I'm sorry it took so long lol. I watched Divergent and I LOVED IT! My only three big problems were (a) The took out the part where Edward gets stabbed in the eye with a butter knife. (b) Eric was supposed to be sinister and unattractive. and (c) THE PIT LOOKS SO BARE AND BRIGHT!  
**_

_**Anyways, drop me a line in the comments telling me what you liked/disliked most about the movie and You will be featured in the next TWO chapters!**_

_**ENJOY! **_

* * *

**Chapter 25**

I lead Tobias into the bedroom and sit him on the edge of the bed, taking his shoes off and sitting on the balls of my feet in front of him.

"Tobias, honey, you're in shock."

He shakes his head at me.

"Then talk."

"Twins?"

"Yes Tobias."

"Shit."

"It's okay, just more to love."

"Yeah…"

"We should go honey…"

"No. Let's stay here."

"Okay? You want to change clothes?"

"Yeah." He still has that vacant look in his eyes.

"What is wrong with you?" I go over to the dresser, pulling out his sleep pants and striping down to my underwear before sliding his shirt off and putting it on.

"Tobias honey, you need to get up. I can't change your pants for you."

He slowly rises, as I sit down on the bed, sliding my legs under the blankets. He changes and lays down beside me, putting his head in my lap and placing a hand over my belly like he does in the mornings when he thinks I'm still asleep. I run my hand through his hair, it's starting to get shaggy, he grows it out sometimes, but then cuts it really short. I don't really get it.

"Tobias?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you tell me why you've been acting strange today?"

"Adilah is resurfacing, Max has her working the far corner of the gate 12 hours a day, trying to exhaust her I guess, but she's coming out more and more. Last week she got your tattoo, same names and everything."

"So what does all this mean?"

"We have to stay with the crowd when we leave the apartment, lock it down tightly, stay out of tunnels, and not let Imara out alone."

"Where is she now?"

"With Uriah and Liam, she'll be alright."

"Sure about that?"

"Eh, I trust Liam to babysit."

I giggle, finally he is acting like himself.

"So I'm wondering something."

"What's that?"

"Well since theres the whole 'Dauntless parents don't go to their child's choosing ceremony' thing, what will you do for Imara's initiation? It falls on Dauntless's year."

"I don't know. Probably send someone else, or have an exception."

"Tobias I love our family, I hope all of our kids stay with us."

"Well you know that Imara will, she fits in almost better than we do."

"Thats for sure, she could practically teach for us."

"I know."

"Tris, are you sleepy?"

"Yes…"

* * *

**Tobias POV**

Tris lays in my arms, drifting between sleep and consciousness. I'm looking down at her when I feel a change in the air. I look up to see a dark figure standing at the foot of the bed. By the time I open my mouth to speak it's gone. I just barely catch the flash of a light ponytail as it bolts out the door. This is freaky. I gently try to wake Tris.

"Honey, wake up. We need to go. C'mon, we need to go."

"Where?"

"Away." I get up and yank open the dresser and throw some pants at her.

I put some jeans and a t shirt on and jam my feet in my shoes.

I pick Tris up and start out the door, grabbing her shoes and our guns on the way. I go down to the dining hall, letting her walk once we're outside the door. It's around lunch time so that means it's the safest place to be. Max spots me and motions for me…again. I hold Tris's hand as she sleepily follows me through the maze of people.

"Whats going on?" Max eyes me suspiciously.

"Adilah was in the apartment."

"Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah."

"Where's Imara?"

"With Uriah. She's safer there for the time being."

He turns his attention to Tris.

"Did you just wake up?"

"No…well yes…I don't know." She looks up at me wanting me to answer for her.

"Its been a rough day to say the least."

"Ah."

"I have an idea, if you'll permit it."

"I'm listening…"

* * *

**Tris POV**

Two hours later Tobias is dropping me off at Cristina's apartment. I'm supposed to stay here with Tori, Cristina, Soma, Reggie, and Kelsi. While Tobias, Max, Uriah, Zeke, and Ash stake out our apartment, with Satori pretending to be me in the bed. I can't believe I have to stay here while they take care of her, but oh well. I know Tobias is just trying to keep me safe. He leads me inside where everyone else waits and into Cristina's bedroom, sitting me down on the bed and plopping down beside me with a backpack in his lap. I curl my legs under myself and pay my head on his shoulder, looping my arm through his.

"Don't leave."

"I have to."

"No…."

"Tris…It's hard for me to leave, but I really have to. I love you…"

"I love you too…"

"Now lets get you changed before I have to go. I know how you don't want people to know you need help…"

"Okay…"

I sit back up and he leans down to take my shoes off for me. I slide my maternity jeans down to my knees and he pulls them down the rest of the way after I can't bend anymore, helping me step out of them. He digs in the beg while I take off my shirt. He gingerly unstraps my bra and hands me a camisole to put on and pulls a pair of black leggings out of the bag along with black house shoe boots and his big cable knit sweater. I pull it on because I'm already shivering and I sit on the side of she bed so he can put my feet into my leggings. Once I'm completely dressed he holds my hand and leads me out of the bedroom, giving me a tender kiss.

"I love you." He says in a whisper.

"I love you to Tobias. Be brave." I add in a whisper so only he can hear me "And more importantly, safe."

* * *

I sit on the couch in between Reggie and Kelsi who are going on about some kind of party their parents had the night before and how Soma drank more than he could handle. I laugh along with them as I sip on the cup of tea that Cristina made. I'm glad our apartment is below ground. The windows are kind of drafty. I can faintly hear Imara and Liam, they are back in his room wrestling, from what I can hear she's winning. I keep glancing to the clock, this is killing me. Reggie slaps me on the back with a large hand,

"Hey teach! What's wrong?"

"Reggie!" Cristina gasps, "I was your teacher."

"Yeah yeah. So what is it Tris?"

"Nothing, just pregnant."

"I hear that disease lasts nine months then progresses to a lifetime sentence."

"Something like that." I laugh.

"Hey look I got a smile out of you!"

Tori comes out of the kitchen, holding a plate of food.

"Tris, you need to eat okay?"

"Okay," I hold my hands out, taking the plate from her. It has a thick hamburger patty, and small diced potatoes on it. I take the knife and fork and start eating, not even tasting the food because I'm so distracted.

Once I'm done I get up silently and go int the bedroom, curling up on the mattress, it feels cold without Tobias beside me. I've had him beside me for almost seven years, and tonight he's not. It's going to be a long night.

* * *

I hear a creak and jolt awake, looking around the room. I realize that the 'creak' was actually glass breaking I get up and go to the door, opening it a little and peaking out. Adilah. She's fighting with Reggie, and she's winning. Tori, Soma are out cold, Cristina is gone. It's just Reggie and Kelsi. I murmur a silent preyer and go over to the bed, hiking up the mattress and pulling the gun Tobias left for me. I hold it out in front of me like he taught me and open the door again slowly. I hold my gun out straight.

"Freeze, move and your dead."

Adilah's eyes widen as she looks me over. She tries to run out the door but I shoot her in the back of the knee. I barely see her body hit the ground before Tobias bursts in followed by Cristina, Uriah, Max, Zeke, Ash, and Satori. Max and Ash grab Adilah, dragging her off. Tobias crosses the room slowly to me,

"Tris, put the gun down." I let it clatter at my feet and bow my head forward, pressing my face into Tobias's shoulder.

"I want to lie down."

"I'll come with you…Max, Satori, will you guys help Soma and Tori to the Infirmary?"

"Yeah. Take care of Tris."

Tobias half leads, half carries me into Cristina's bedroom.

"Why aren't we going home?"

"Our apartment is a wreck."

"Oh….Okay. What happened?"

"It was a bad fight, she got away, came here. You stopped her."

"I'm glad."

"Me too."

"I love you."

"I love you too. You should sleep Tris."

"Okay…" And I do. I fall asleep with him curled around me, feeling more safe, secure, and warm than I have in a long time. I'm glad I don't have to worry about her anymore. Tomorrow she will go before leadership and they will decide her fate.

* * *

_**~Author's Note~**_

_**Guys I'm sorry it took so long lol. I watched Divergent and I LOVED IT! My only three big problems were (a) The took out the part where Edward gets stabbed in the eye with a butter knife. (b) Eric was supposed to be sinister and unattractive. and (c) THE PIT LOOKS SO BARE AND BRIGHT!  
**_

_**Anyways, drop me a line in the comments telling me what you liked/disliked most about the movie and You will be featured in the next TWO chapters! PEACE!**_

_**~Love, **_

_**Leigh XOXO**_


	26. Baby Time Again!

_**~Author's Note~**_

_**So the features are as follows: Cojo247, cray4tobias, I'dFuckTheDoctor, thebigdog2895, dnaesaur, and istilllivenadojo. **_

_**Enjoy :)**_

* * *

**Chapter 26**

_"Death." The words ring throughout the leadership meeting room. I am stunned. I see the fear in Adilah's face an realize, this was part of her fear landscape. Being executed by her new family, never being good enough. Yes, she's a terrible person. But death? Max's words echo in my mind as Tobias comes forward, smiling down at me._

_"This is exactly what we wanted! We've decided she will not be executed the traditional way. We've picked someone to personally fire the bullet…You."_

_I gasp as I am thrown backwards._

I wake to Tobias shaking me gently.

"Tris! Tris! Wake up! It's just a dream!"

I jolt up, gasping for air and reaching for…anything.

"What was it about?"

"Adilah…I had to…I had to kill her."

"Tris." Tobias pulls me closer and kisses the top of my head. "You won't have to do that. I promise."

"Oh…okay."

"But it's almost time, so we should get ready."

"Do I have to go?"

"No…"

"Okay…" I roll over and fall back into a dreamless sleep.

When I wake up, Tobias is coming in the front door.

"Tris! You home?"

"Bedroom!"

I roll out of bed and stand up right before he walks in the door. I raise my eyebrows at him,

"What's the verdict?"

"She's going to live factionless until the next choosing ceremony, then she will go through the initiation."

"That seems fair…"

* * *

**_Two Months Later_**

I wake up to a sharp pain in my abdomen and cry out. Tobias is up and alert,

"Tris…"

"Ah"

"Are the babies coming?"

"Maybe…I don't know..It hurts."

"C'mon." Tobias picks me up and runs into Imara's room.

"Imara, baby wake up."

She sits up in her bed, groggy and confused.

"Daddy?"

"I need you to go get uncle Zeke and aunt Shauna and tell them mommy is having the babies early."

"O-okay daddy."

"Don't forget shoes, and a knife to be safe, don't worry about locking the door."

"Okay daddy."

Tobias runs out the door, down the hallways, weaving and turning I feel more wetness, one glance proves it's blood, he sees and it makes him run faster. These babies are coming now.

* * *

**Tobias POV**

I lay Tris down on the bed as instructed and I'm told to leave the room but I stay. Her blood is all over my arms and shirt and hands but I don't care. I lean and kiss the top of her forehead. She's crying. And shaking. Theres a team of doctors in the room working on her but they insist I have to leave. I just keep touching her face, hair, anything just to keep her with me. She keeps drifting back and forth and I'm getting really scared. Zeke and Uriah burst in, grabbing me by the arms and dragging me out. The last thing I see is her face, streak with the blood from my hands, before the door shuts between us. I try to turn and punch one of them but I can't. I get pulled down a hallway into a room with a lot of benches, carved into the rock wall. This is a waiting room. I manage to hit Zeke hard in the nose and Uriah grabs my shirt, slamming me against the wall.

"Stop! Calm the _fuck_ down! She will be okay, Four!"

I can see my face in his eyes. Mine are wild and full of an animal like carnage, no, need to be with her.

"Uriah! Let me go! I need to go to her!"

"You can't! Look, Cristina is on her way here with Imara and Liam. I'd suggest you calm your ass down before your daughter sees you like this. C'mon. We need to clean you up.

Imara comes in right after I've finished washing the blood off my hands in the sink thats beside the bathroom. My shirt is still bloody, but at least I got the worst of it. She runs to me,

"Daddy did I do good?"

"Yes honey. Now listen, mommy has to be taken care of alone, so we have to stay here for a while okay?"

"Okay."

We pass the time with Imara wiring on her knife throwing, our party is gradually growing. Now its Zeke, Uriah, Cristina, Shauna, Liam, Imara, Tori, Max, Soma, Reggie, Kelsi, Satori, and I. I wonder back and forth, talking, sitting, rubbing my hand down my face, helping Imara. Max even ends up giving her a few pointers. Eventually Soma, Satori, Reggie, and Kelsi start throwing with her too, they can't quite make it stick into the hard-packed dirt yet though.

Eventually a doctor comes in. Her uniform has blood smeared on it.

"Four?"

"Yes?" I step forward and the room goes silent.

"You'll be happy to know that Tris is pulling through. But only one person at a time can see her."

"Is she awake?"

"Yes." He leads me back own the hallway to her room. I slowly open the door. Tris looks pale and pitiful. I cross the room to her in two steps and kiss he hard on the forehead.

"Oh Tris, honey are you in too much pain?"

"Not….not that bad." She shifts and looks uncomfortable. I put a hand on her leg, stopping her.

"Don't move."

"The babies?" She has tears in her eyes.

"They're okay. They're okay." I put my face on her stomach and kiss her softly. I was so scared. I catch a glance at the clock. We were in that waiting room for over six hours. My poor Tris.

The doctor brings the babies back in the room and hands them to me, one in each arm. They're so small. A boy and a girl, judging by the blankets. I close my eyes and smile to myself. Tris sits up and scoots over, inviting me to sit beside her. She holds the little baby boy and I hold the girl, marveling at her. I wanted a girl ever since I made love to Tris the first time. She gave me Imara, now she has gigen me another baby girl and a boy. I am ecstatic.

"What should we name them, Tobias?"

"You can choose…"

"You can pick the girl's name. I'll pick the boy's. okay?"

"Okay…How about…Sophia…Too pansy cake?"

"Hmmm. I like it."

I can tell by the tone of her voice that it isn't very Dauntless. Suddenly I get an idea.

"Aiden and Nadia?"

"Perfect." I see her eyes light up brightly as she gives me a gentle kiss and buzzes the nurse back in to write their birth certificates.

* * *

**Tris POV**

Eventually people start to trickle in and out. I sit by Tris the entire time. Right at the end of visiting time for non family members Uriah comes in, packing Imara on his shoulders. Both of them sporting band-aids in the same place.

"What happened?"

"Mommy it was great! Uncle Uriah threw a knife at me and it scraped my cheek, so I bet him some a point that I could get him in the same spot. I did, now I got a free point!"

"Good for you honey.."

Uriah ducks his head, smiling a shy smile. I give him a serious look.

"We can talk about this later. Hey Imara, meet your brother, Aiden." I hold him up so she can see his face. "And your sister's name is Nadia. Like it?"

"I love it! Mommy can I hold them?"

"Not now honey. Maybe in a couple days."

Tobias shifts so Imara can climb into bed with us, she sits in between us and lays her head on my shoulder, placing her hand on my face.

"Mommy, your face is gray."

"I'll be okay honey."

"Can I stay with Liam tonight?"

"Its up to Uriah."

"Okay mommy!" She suddenly hops up and runs out. Tobias looks down at me mischievously.

"You know one day they'll have babies."

"Tobias. They call each others parents 'auntie and uncle.' It would be like dating a cousin."

"Says you."

"Whatever." I laugh at him. But that night I silently consider how it would be in a world where Imara's childhood best friend became something more.

* * *

_**~Author's Note~**_

_**I'm really sorry guys. That chapter was LONG overdue. BUT I was on vacation lol. Check back soon for another chapter! Peace!  
**_

_**Love,**_

_**Leigh XOXO**_


	27. Bringing Home Babies XD

_**~Author's Note~**_

_**Okay guys I'm sorry about the wait but I has a bad case of writers block. I want to touch on something before I start this chapter. **_

_**No, they don't smoke in the book. BUT they also don't have 3 children in the book, Parents aren't allowed to come and go as they please in the book, and there aren't killer kids teaching initiates the proper way to throw a knife in the book. But that s the thing. THIS IS NOT THE BOOK! This is a FanFiction. A story from my mind, using a book I like as a foundation. There are only a few people who keep commenting about this so I want to be VERY clear, a lot of people like this story, so I could care less if you cowardly spammers read or not. If you're going to bash my story and my ideas, don't do it anonymously. And if you're scared to voice your opinions under your own name, either keep your mouth shut or don't read my story. I write for people who appreciate my ideas, not for idiotic spammers who are only worried about lemons. **_

_**Now that my rant is over I would like to thank all of my POSITIVE reviewers for all your support, private messages, and ideas. Love you guys. PEACE!  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 27**

Tobias carries Nadia and I carry Aiden as we walk trough the hallways of Dauntless back to our apartment. Imara follows behind us, kicking some pebble that she found. When Tobias opens the door I see a blur go into the hallway, I don't think he notices it.

"Tobias, someones here."

"Don't be silly."

We walk into the living room, depositing the babies in the cribs that Uriah so kindly set up for us. As I go into the kitchen to grab a glass of water the light switches on and I see my parents sitting at the kitchen table, smiling at me.

"Mom! Dad!" I run and embrace them. I know it's silly. I'm 24 for God sakes and I'm not their little girl anymore. But when I see them now, after not seeing them for months, I feel like one. The table is completely laid out. They cooked. A Dauntless meal nonetheless.

"Hope you don't mine us intruding…Tris." My father still doesn't understand why he can't say my abnegation name here.

"I don't mind at all! This is great."

Tobias silently walks into the kitchen and smiles down at me.

"Tobias. Did you do this?" I beam up at him.

"I only contacted them, they did the rest. I just thought you'd want to see your parents since we haven't been able to leave for a couple of months."

"Thank you honey."

"C'mon lets eat." My mother beckons me to our small dining table and I grin taking my seat. I listen to my dad and Tobias talk about laws, government, guy stuff, and after we've eaten my father finally speaks to me as were sitting around the table, Tobias and I sipping on coffee, my parents sipping water.

"So dear do you eat like this every night? I asked…Four…What to cook and he told me right off the bat what you'd like."

"Not really, we eat a lot of bread and meat but that's mostly it, hamburgers. We eat a lot of potatoes and eggs too. They help with stamina and whatnot."

"This much?" Dad leans back in his chair.

"No not really. you've been in the dining hall before even though we've never taken you to eat in there. Anyways, during meals there are big metal trays full of food on the table and its all you can eat."

"That's handy."

My mother interjects, "Let me meet my new grandchildren."

* * *

After my parents have fawned over the twins and Tobias has helped my father hop the train he comes back home, slipping his shoes off and plopping down on the bed beside me, the twins are sleeping soundly in their cribs and I can hear Imara's soft snoring. He curls around me like ivy and kisses my neck softly.

"Alone at last."

"It's so quiet."

"I know, its amazing isn't it?

He shifts and wraps his arms tightly around me.

"I love you so much Tris."

"I love you too Tobias."

"What are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"The other day Imara was curious about the mental test, so I thought it would be okay to show her you know? Just a small dose. It was bad. I can't completely tell yet. But I think she might be…."

"No."

"Yes." he looks into my eyes and I know he's serious.

"Oh god…" A strange sound chokes me and I bury myself in the safe cocoon of our blankets and his arms.

"Don't worry. We will find a way. I'll protect her. I promise. I protected you didn't I?"

"Yes." I whine.

"Beatrice, honey, why are you so upset. We've already discussed this being a possibility."

"Tobias…you know how I talked to the doctor today while you were getting paperwork?"

"Yes…"

"I was supposed to have three babies. Not two. The third was hidden behind one of them. That's why I went into labor early. The baby was in distress. They couldn't save it." tears well up in my eyes as I push my face further into his chest. He's radiating anger and tension now.

"Why didn't they tell both of us?" He tightens his hold on me.

"Because they know how you are. They didn't want you freaking out in the infirmary. In front of Imara."

"Should we tell her?"

"I don't know. Can we talk about it later?"

"Yeah…Beatrice, you're cold."

"I know…"

He wraps me up tighter in the blanket and kisses my hair.

"Tobias?"

"Hm?"

"I want to take a bath….please?"

"Okay, c'mon."

* * *

_**Again thank you to all of the positive fans I have, you guys are the best. Continue to give me your great reviews. **_

_**Love, **_

_**Leigh XOXO**_


End file.
